To Be a Prince Means Trouble
by PerfectAngels98
Summary: What happens when Kaito a prince is forced to marry? After switching positions with Len, his servant, the only thing he wants to do is find the girl with teal hair. But what happens when Len falls for Kaito's fiancee? KaitoxMiku and RinxLen please read!:D
1. Kaito the DirtNosed Reindeer

**A/N: Well here is my newest fanfic. I did this one because I am currently trying to take down a writer's wall that I ran into while writing my RinxLen fanfic. It actually helped a lot :D So please enjoy and leave all your lovely comments.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Vocaloid… yeah I get it T.T**

✿.·°∴✿°· °✿

❀~To be a Prince…Means Trouble ~❀

°∴✿° ·°✿∴° .·°∴°·. °∴✿°· °✿∴°

Kaito's P.O.V

The morning rays were coming in through my window, staining the room a golden yellow. The pastel blue walls seemed to glow. I slowly rubbed my eyes, small drops of moisture escaping them. I sat up in bed, pushing the blue covers away… Yeah, I like blue, have a problem with that? Another day, another adventure to live…

As if on cue my servant Len entered the room. He had shoulder length wild blond hair neatly tied back into a small ponytail, leaving only enough strands hanging on either side of his face. The light reflected nicely on his hair… Hey, I'm only describing okay? Don't get the wrong idea.

I hadn't noticed I had dazed off until I saw Len, an inch away from me, waving a hand in front of my face. He looked very concerned. That is when I realized I had been daydreaming.

"Sorry…" I muttered and smiled sheepishly.

"Master Kaito, breakfast is served." Len said as he bowed down. He knew I hated when he did that… acted all formal and stuff. Yuck. The little (insert noun here) was doing it just to spite me.

I rolled my eyes and finally got out of bed. "Len you know I don't like it when you call me that. At least it wasn't 'Sir Shion'… Seriously how many times have we been through this, over three years?"

"Sorry Mas-Kaito, but since the door was open someone could've seen me 'addressing his highness improperly' as your uncle says. What would have happened if your uncle had heard me?" We both shuddered in unison.

"Well anyways," he chirped while sitting on my bed, "breakfast IS ready and your uncle is going to have a fit if you take long. Ooh this bed is bouncy…"

I was still surprised how relaxed Len is around me, as to the contrary as when he is with Gakupo. He seemed to have two personalities: the dedicated servant Len and my best friend Len. I liked the best friend side of him; it was a pain to have him call me Sir Kaito or Master Kaito. I was really glad he was my servant because aside from that he was also my ally, confidant, and best friend. Seriously, how did I survive without him the past fifteen years of my life?

After ten minutes of Len jumping on my bed and me blankly staring at him, he left so I could change. I got into the least fancy-looking clothes I had (which would still stand out at the public square) and quickly rushed down the stairs. When I finally arrived I was a mess. I just had to trip while rushing down the second flight of stairs. Oh and did I mention there was a pot with an indoor plant growing there? Seriously… who's idea was it to put this here? Probably Kiyoteru, my uncle's servant…

The purple haired man sitting down at the table looked up at me and tried not to burst out laughing. I heard muffled laughs and turned around to find Len with his hands clamped around his mouth. Okay, so where did he pop up from? He pointed at my head while slowly turning red from keeping the laughter in. I went to the nearest mirror to look at myself. Oh joy, I had two branches stuck in my blue hair resembling antlers. To top it off there was dirt on the tip of my nose. Great, I am now His Highness Kaito the Dirt-Nosed Reindeer. I could already tell this wasn't going to be my day…

Uncle Gakupo went into serious mode again so I tried my best to pluck the branches off my head without looking stupid. _Is that even possible? _I thought. Looking stupid would be "un-prince-like" as Gakupo calls it.

I sat down and silently ate breakfast followed by a bowl of vanilla ice-cream. Another boring day…

"Len, please go out to the square and buy the things on this list, Kiyoteru is attending to other matters."Gakupo instructed as he handed my servant a piece of fancy paper. I will be surprised the day _something_ of Uncle Gakupo's possession isn't _fancy_… Wait, is that paper gold encrusted?

I suddenly jumped up from my seat "May I go too Uncle? I need to breathe fresh air… market place air… yeah."

Gakupo raised a purple eyebrow at me and just sighed. "Fine… As long as you don't do anything rash like trip and break something of too much value."

I pouted. Why did he tell me these things? He should be reminding Len, who by the way is three years younger than me! For the love of ice-cream, why?

"Are you coming Sir Shion?" Len asked with a smirk.

"Yes Lenny coming right away." I said hoping to make a comeback but only receiving weird looks from my uncle instead.

0.0.o.o.0.0

After a quick run in with the watermelon lady my pockets where lighter. No I had NOT tripped over and fell in her cart causing the watermelons to roll out. No I did NOT squash about three of those melons… and NO I am not lying. In my defense I had technically tripped over a ROCK which caused me to lose balance and THEN fall atop the watermelons. At least I paid the damages right? Though I'm sure she ripped me off. Stupid Len better stop laughing before he goes flying into the banana stand.

Well after about an hour we only had about two things on the list left. That is when I saw her… A beautiful girl with flowing teal hair tied up in two long pigtails. Her sparkling eyes where the same color as her hair… Wow, I've never seen a color so pretty before. She was singing and feeding pigeons so I was soon caught up in the flowing melody coming from her lips. I hadn't realized I had just been standing there until I felt something making me choke. I snapped out of my daze to find a banana shoved in my mouth and Len laughing hysterically.

"Hahahaha you should've seen your face! It was priceless! You were gaping at something with your mouth open. Hahahaha what were you looking at anyway?"His cerulean eyes followed my gaze and his eyes fell on something.

"His highness has been shocked by this new mysterious object." we walked over to the spot where the girl had been standing, "Let me introduce you two. Master Shion, Pigeons. Pigeons, Master Shion. " He looked totally serious… Was he really that dense or was he still making fun of me?

Okay that's it… I smacked Len on the back of his head. "No you idiot! There was a GIRL there… a BEAUTIFUL girl!" I said as my face turned changed color to a deep crimson.

Len pretended to cry. "My little Kaito is finally becoming a man! I am so proud!"

"Says the little shota…" I shot back.

Crap, I think I went too far. Soon we were on the floor yanking at each other's hair. Since both our hair is long that wasn't hard to do. Len suddenly stopped and looked confused. "Wait… what's a shota?"

I face-palmed… I looked at the sun high up in the sky. How long had we been out here? Gakupo is going to kill us…

"Gakupo…"that is all I told Len before running off so fast it seemed someone had yelled "Kaito, ice-cream!"

I arrived at the castle's front gates in no time but I had to wait about five minutes for Len's legs to catch up. I had just recovered from the hasty run, but Len was still panting like crazy. Hey this is good exercise, maybe we should do this more often.

When we entered Uncle Gakupo was waiting at the dinner table. It almost seemed as if he hadn't moved since we left. The only difference was that instead of breakfast it was the mid-day meal.

"So what did you break this time?" Gakupo asked sternly.

"Just a few watermelons?" I said sounding more like a question.

Gakupo sweat-dropped. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Ummm… I don't know?" I shrugged.

"Well whatever… As my only heir and nephew I will overlook your flaws for I have a big heart. You see after my sister's tragic death I was generous enough to take in this blue haired baby when no one else did… You getting all that Kiyoteru?"

I turned to my left and was shocked to see Kiyoteru there, furiously scribbling down stuff in a small _fancy_ notepad. Len was eagerly looking over his shoulder. Oh great here we go again… I should be honored to witness the making of "A Day in the Life Of King Gakupo." Hahahaha… *coughcoughsarcasmcoughcouch*

We ate lunch and I excused myself to my personal garden. I went into a secluded part of our humongous garden and found my roses. I went to the small tool shed and got out my usual gardening tools plus my apron that read: I scream for ice-cream… literally. What…. Its true.

There were about a hundred roses, half blue and the other yellow. I started dying roses since Len and I met. I dyed them blue and yellow as a symbol of friendship in some sorts, I cared for Len like my brother. I know I know it's a bit weird, but hey, besides tripping it's another hobby.

Next to the roses where separate multi-colored roses that I dyed to test different colors. A girl's face popped up in my mind and all I could think about was teal. I saw Len approaching me.

"Len ask Miss Yowane if she can spare some teal food coloring and bring it to me." I ordered.

Len nodded and left back towards the house. Soon he came back with a small greenish vile with teal food coloring in it.

"Kaito your uncle requests your presence in the throne room. He says he has very good news."

Oh joy… good news. Coming from Uncle Gakupo it'd be anything but good.

I walked hesitantly towards the throne room, Len on my heel. We sped up as we heard him yelling at one of the servants. Sounds like he is in a cheery mood…

I entered, tripping over the carpet, making a grand entrance. Gakupo looked at me and I knew he was muttering curses under his breath. It was soon forgotten as he turned all bright and cheery once more. I kept on thinking of making a dash towards the door… This can't be good…

"Kaito my boy, I have great news for you! I have arranged marriage for you! Your going to be married in three months!" Gakupo said with the broadest of grins.

_MARRIED?_ That was all I thought before my world turned black. I knew this couldn't be good.

End of Chapter 1...

✿.·°∴✿°· °✿

**Well hope you liked it! I really enjoyed writing this! Its helping me break the writer's wall that was made infront of me when trying to write "I Just Found out I'm Addicted to You." Well please review and tell me if I should continue or just drop it… :D Until next time,**

**PerfectAngels98 :D**


	2. How it all began

**A/N: Here is the new chapter… yeah sorry for posting late…. *sigh* Please excuse any error I'm pretty tired out so I'll edit later... I'll be entering school soon which means less updates but no fear! That is why I am typing my butt off to get ready for that… xD Well ENJOY and please comment.  
><strong>

**Special thanks to the following:**

**AyumiIsTsundere**

**MaddyTheAwesome**

**XEmpleon of LightX**

**And**** pinkrose311**

**for you reviews. Thanks to you guys I updated… so read on!**

* * *

><p>°∴✿° ·°✿∴° .·°∴°·. °∴✿°· °✿∴°<p>

❀**~To be a Prince Means Trouble~**

** Chapter 2: How it all started…**

°∴✿° ·°✿∴° .·°∴°·. °∴✿°· °✿∴°

* * *

><p><strong>Kaito's P.O.V<strong>

I opened my eyes and scanned my surroundings: blue walls, closet, Len, windows… Okay this is definitely my room.

Len peered over and found I was awake.

"It's about time you opened your eyes!" he said drasctically, "I thought you went into coma!"

I rolled my eyes, "How did I end up here?"

"Well after you fainted I helped Kiyoteru bring you up here. Yeah we sort of just flung you on the bed…"

I sighed. I remembered I had waiting matters with Uncle Gakupo.

I got off the bed and luckily I had my shoes on. I ran out the hallway and stopped right in front of Uncle Gakupo's study.

I knocked and Kiyoteru answered the door.

"Is Gakupo there?"

His eye twitched. He hated when I referred to my uncle by his first name.

"Yes your UNCLE is here. Come in." He stepped aside and let me through.

I knocked and Kiyoteru answered the door.

"Is Gakupo there?"

His eye twitched. He hated when I referred to my uncle by his first name. Len was behind me. I smiled, he never left my side.

"Ahhh Kaito, you finally came."

"Gakupo, what's this about me GETTING MARRIED?"

"Well you see the neighboring country wants an alliance. Our country is running low on funds and they want to expand their territory. Through marriage we could unite both countries and it will become prosperous! Oh and we will have money again!"

"So because you use money foolishly** I** have to get married so **YOU** can get money?"

"EXACTLY! Isn't it wonderful?" He said all cheery. What has this guy been drinking?

"Nonononono! I am not getting married just because you want me to. No way. I'm barely twenty-one what the hell."

"Too late… I already sent a reply… and you accepted." He replied with a smirk.

I stood there with my mouth agape. My uncle had just decided the course my life would take in a matter of MINUTES…

"You can't do this…"

"I already did." He grinned.

"There must be something I can do to stop this…"

"Nope."

I racked my brain for possible solutions. I found the slightest possibility of being free for at least a couple more days.

"What if…" My eyes darted to Len, "I happened to switch places with…him?" I pointed to my servant.

"WHAT?" Both Gakupo and Len yelled in unison.

"J-just for at least a day or two… That way…. Ummm Len could tell us if it is a good idea to marry the princess or if the kingdom hides secret motives. What if they try to poison me? O-or abduct me? I am your only heir you know. So it would be like a secret top notch plan to keep me safe. After a day or two Len can tell us what he thinks and I'll reveal myself as the true prince. After that I will marry the princess… I'm sure they'll understand." I said knowing very well that it was a stupid idea.

Both of them pondered the idea but I knew I had Len hooked as soon as I said the word "secret". Uncle Gakupo remained silent until he came up with a response.

"Though your plan seems ridiculous, I see the logic in it. Very well then, but just for TWO days, you hear me?"

He actually agreed! Either he is stupid or I am good at convincing… Maybe a little of both. I had to restrain myself from jumping up and down how Len does when I give him a banana.

I was about to leave the room when Gakupo spoke. He handed me some papers.

"That is the data on Lady Rin, I asked Kiyoteru to dig it up."

"Did you tell them anything about me?"

"Nothing except your name."

"Good. I'll tell them myself once I reveal myself."

"Oh and I forgot to mention that Lady Rin and her mother will come and live here until your wedding. "

I staggered. FORGOT? HOW DO YOU FORGET SOMETHING SO IMPORTANT? Living here? For _THREE_ months?** HERE**? Then my world went black once more…

* * *

><p>✿.·°∴✿°· °✿<p>

* * *

><p>"You really have to stop doing that." I heard Len say.<p>

My eyes shot open. I was in a chair… still in my uncle's study.

I rubbed my head. Fainting is becoming a weird habit of mine. I got up from the chair and dragged Len towards my room.

"Here are the papers." He said handing them to me.

"When are they coming?" I asked as I opened the door.

"In a week," Len replied, "we have until then to get used to each others lives."

"Yeah we do."

"Okay so first can we look through the papers?" Len asked eyeing the papers in my hand.

I nodded and sat on the bed, Len doing the same. I set the papers between us and flipped to the first page of the package.

There was a picture of a girl, she looked about Len's age.

She had shoulder length blond hair and sea blue eyes. She wore a flowing orange dress with black velvet borders. I won't deny that she was beautiful, yet her smile seemed forced. I turned my head to face Len who was staring at the picture with his mouth agape.

I smirked, looks like someone likes the princess. Below the picture was basic information about her. Her full name was Rin Kagamine Megurine. Sure, she is pretty and all but I don't know her! I didn't want to marry her! Plus… I needed to know more about the girl from the marketplace.

"So Kaito," I started, "what would you like for dinner?"

Len looked surprised at first but then followed along, "I'm not sure…Len, ummmm…"

I face-palmed. This is going to take a while….

"Okay for now we'll act normal. You can study my movements and I'll observe yours, got it? At the end of the week we should be ready."

Len was staring at me as if I had lost my mind. I probably did…maybe it was still in my uncle's study. Jokes aside, HOW WAS THIS GOING TO WORK!

"Umm okay… You really want to go ahead with this Kaito? I mean, you're still on time to change your mind."

"Yeah, think of it as an adventure… And I have some unfinished matters to solve…"

"Ehhh, does it involve pigeon girl?"

"Yes… I mean no…maybe." I muttered while looking at the lovely blue walls. I didn't know they had small patterns… I took a peek at Len. He was looking smug while smirking… Ah great.

"Well anyways Kaito… I'm going to the marketplace, wanna come?"

"Yeah, it's a great chance to study your behavior. "

It shouldn't be too hard to be YOU. " Len said smiling.

"Oh really?"

"Yea!" he said and cleared his throat, "Ooh ice-cream! I want ice-cream!" He failed at imitating my voice but seriously tripped when only trying to act it out. Heh serves him right! I frowned, he knew me too well…

"Shut up, lets go."

"Coming right away your ice-ness."

He better not ask when he finds ice-cream in his bed…

* * *

><p>✿.·°∴✿°· °✿<p>

* * *

><p>We walked down the cobbled streets. After shopping at various little shops and stalls, I heard a melodious voice. It was HER voice. Pigeon girl. Great, now I too had adopted Len's name for her.<p>

"Len, I'll be back…" He nodded and turned back to the vendor. My feet we were walking on their own… It's as if I were being dragged towards the voice.

"Now drink it! You like it don't you?

Vegetable juice

You will love it, I've decided just now.

So drink it! My vegetable juice,

It costs only 200 yen!

Come on, come on!

Dance, dance!

Come on, come on!

Dance, dance!"

She was dancing in the middle of a crowd, shaking bottles of what I guess was vegetable juice. Her teal hair was swinging wildly, as was her dress.

"Mild-taste vegetable juice

Creamy, creamy vegetable juice

The one that's the best for you is the green juuiiice!

Po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou

Po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou…"

By the looks of all the empty crates it she had already sold quite a lot. She looked tired… I will probably regret what I was about to do…

I pulled my hood of my cloak closer around my head, trying to avoid showing my hair. "Excuse me madam, how many crates do you have left?"

"Y-your Highness," she bowed, "I only have four crates left each with a dozen inside."

How did she recognize me so fast? Meh, must be the blue eyes and hair. I tried my best in covering it but it seems there was no use. I mean, who else has hair the same color as me? The crowd bowed at the mention of "Highness". I took off the cloak completely, no use for it now…

"Sir Kaito, you shouldn't take off your cloak in public…" Len's voice came from behind me. Sometimes it creeped me out how he appeared out of nowhere.

"Too late for that…" I whipered.

"Umm… Your highness, did you want something?" Pigeon Girl asked… what… I still don't know her name.

"Yes, I'll take all of your left over crates." I said handing her more than enough money, "Take a break, you look tired."

I saw a blush form on her face and her teal eyes darted to the floor. I could feel my face heat up as well.

"Thank you, your majesty." She mumbled.

I nodded and got the four crates, they were small so I could manage. "Come on Len, we have to go back."

Len did some sort of small bowing thing before catching up to me, leaving everyone with their mouths open. Heh, being royalty was fun sometimes. Ha, I was so cool back there…

"Kaiiitoo~ **YOU** don't like vegetable juice, **I **don't like the stuff… who knows if **GAKUPO** likes it… What are we going to do with four dozens of VEGETABLE JUICE?"

"Ehhh… I don't know." I scanned the crowd… People were walking back and forth… I spotted a peasant walking along the road, dragging a cart of what I guess were leftovers. I walked right up to him.

"Excuse me sir," I started and he looked up in shock. Ooh right, I still haven't put my cloak back on.

"Y-your Majesty, what are you doing talking to the likes of a sorry peasant like me?"

I smiled, "Do you by any chance like vegetable juice."

The peasant's eyes widened as he saw the four crates in my arms. He slowly nodded.

"Well would you like to have these boxes? I have some left over and don't know what to do with them."

He looked at me as if I was doing something incredulous. Which I probably was... Seriously, how often does royalty talk to commoners, much less peasants? The number didn't go past a single digit.

"Well yes, but are you sure it's all right Prince Kaito?"

I rolled my eyes, "Prince Kaito"… Ugh. I nodded and placed the crates on his cart.

A little girl covered in dust came running to him on little bare feet. "Papa!" the girl said, "Who is this man?"

"He is the prince, a very kind gentleman."

I handed him enough money to feed a family well for at least a week. Yeah I do carry lots of money. By the looks of it he didn't eat well nor did his daughter. He looked touched. The little girl came running to me and gave me a hug.

"Thank you for helping Papa, Mister Prince. " she said, giving me a toothy grin.

"It was my pleasure…" I said and patted the little girl's head, "please take care."

"May God bless you!" The man said as I motioned Len to keep walking.

"That was really something you did back there." Len said, "You were always a nice person, even when you were younger."

"Heh, I just do what I think is right… Isn't that what a prince should do?"

"But sometimes… sometimes you do things a prince SHOULDN"T do… like that time you rescued me…" Len said, his eyes looking back in the past…

✿.·°∴✿°· °✿

* * *

><p><strong>Len's P.O.V<strong>

Finally! I have been waiting for a chance to narrate the story from my point of view! Nice to know I was remembered! So here I am! Oh right, the flashback…

**{FLASHBACK}**

_It was a cold day in December and the streets were covered in a blanket of snow. In this sort of weather people stay inside and drink hot chocolate or whatever… but not me. I was running through an alley, the cold was sweeping through my worn out shoes, making me slower. In one hand I had a piece of bread, my food for the whole day. The storekeeper's son was hot on my heels…. I was going to get caught soon, I just knew it…_

_That is when I realized that two more people had joined the chase. Heh, I was a little flattered. One person isn't enough to catch me now is it? I picked up my pace, throwing snow with every step… my heartbeat quickening by the second. Pumping through my veins was fear and adrenaline both feeding off each other. This was my daily routine… no joke. I once lived in an orphanage, but come on, nobody would want to adopt a kid older than 10 years. So if I wasn't going to be adopted, what was the point in staying? So then I ran away and the streets became my new home. A dangerous new home…_

_My feet were growing tired and I was running out of breath… my breathing was fast and jagged. I took a quick turn, still hearing footsteps behind me… Great, a dead end._

_I backed up against the cold brick wall and soon the three guys had me cornered, the one in the middle being the shopkeeper's son. I looked around… no escape. They dragged me out of the alley, probably going to beat me up on the streets so they could show the everyone who passed not to mess with them._

_That's when it began. First, a blow to my stomach. Then, another to my legs and head. Soon I was on the cold slick snow… receiving kick after kick. They were enjoying this. They laughed as they called me names and hit me. I wasn't going to last much longer…_

_That's when out of nowhere the kicking stopped._

_I looked up to find a boy, only a little older than me, talking to the boys. Well more like yelling._

_"What gives you the right to hit this boy like that?"_

_"Ehhh your Majesty… It's because this rascal has been stealing bread from my father. We just had to teach him a lesson…"_

_MAJESTY…? I looked up once more and saw my protector more clearly. He had dark blue hair and eyes of the same color. Those were signature features of our prince, Kaito Shion. Back when I was in the orphanage, we used to see the prince and his uncle, the king, on their yearly parade through the village._

_"That still doesn't give you a right to hurt him! If it's because he stole the bread," he said taking money out, "here is more than enough to cover a whole month's worth of bread!"_

_The boy stared agape at the money. He took it shaky hands. The other boys stared at him, their eyes bulging out. Heh, probably never seen so much money in so little time. What am I saying, neither had I! The boys bowed quickly before running away._

_"Hey can you stand up?" He asked me._

_I nodded and got on my knees. A few bruises can't stop me! And yet I can't lift myself up…nice. He smiled and offered me a gloved hand. I took a hold of it and rose to my feet._

_I awkwardly bowed, "Thank you Prince Kaito for saving me… You shouldn't have interfered."_

_"I can't just walk away when I see one of my people getting beat unjustly now can I?" He said as we began to walk._

_"Say… You don't have any family do you?" He said while studying me._

_"No… I ran away from the orphanage last month."_

_"Hmmm so you live on the streets, eh?"_

_I nodded. Why was he asking me these things? Was he going to turn me in to the police? I was deciding whether or not to make a run for it._

_"How about working for me?" He said cheerfully._

_"F-for you?" I said stuttering from both the cold and surprise._

_"Yeah! You can be my personal servant!" the prince proudly stated as if it were the best idea on earth… which it might be._

_I stared at him speechless… Was I just imagining this?_

_"How old are you anyways?"_

_"Twelve…" I mumbled._

_"Ahhh, you're not much younger than me! I'm fifteen!"_

_I smiled. This guy has such a care-free nature…_

_"For now you can be like a companion who… accompanies me I guess. I don't know, we can figure that out later. I've always wanted a friend!"_

_Friends…. With the PRINCE?_

_"Okay!" I exclaimed. This was too much to pass up._

_"Yay!" Prince Kaito said, "you must be cold umm… what's your name?"_

_"Len…" I whispered._

_"Well here Len," he said as he took off his scarf and wrapped it around me, "From today onwards you will be my servant!"_

_"Yes Prince Kaito!" I chirped._

_"Don't call me that… just Kaito okay? Oh and 'Sir Shion' is a big no no got it?"_

_"Yes Pr-Kaito!" I smiled._

_"Sir Kaito? Where are you?" I heard a man call out._

_"Oh ice-cream… I forgot about Kiyoteru. He is my uncle's servant. Yeah, I sort of kind of left him behind and ran off…" he said while passing his fingers through his blue hair._

_"Oh…" was all I could say before Kaito grabbed my hand and dragged me away._

_"Sir Kaito, where have you been?" And who is THIS?" A tall well dressed man said. Probably referring to me as THIS._

_"THIS is my new personal servant." Kaito explained._

_"Sir Kaito you can't just pick up street boys and bring them home like stray dogs! Especially not make them your servants! MUCH less your PERSONAL servant! If you wanted a personal servant I could've found you one."_

_"No! I WANT **THIS** ONE." Kaito replied. I pouted, since when did I become a "THIS"?_

_Kiyoteru sighed and nodded, "Ah, let's just hope King Gakupo is fine with it." He turned around to face me and put on a dreadful face as he whispered, "Hope you like ice-creeeaam~_"

**{FLASHBACK END}**

Since then I had become Kaito's faithful servant, never leaving his side. Only when it was necessary of course… I would gladly risk my life for him.

"Remembering good times Len?" Kaito asked.

"Yeah…" I said, "Well we better hurry before the eggplant explodes."

"Race you! Last one there eats a barrel full of ice-cream!" Kaito said dashing off carrying four bags.

"No fair! I'm not as tall as you!" I yelled as I dragged another four bags, trying my best to catch up… Geez my best was like his worst.

I sighed. There is no stopping that guy… Seriously… Besides being a complete ice-cream nutcase he is my best friend. The older brother I had always wanted… Kaito Shion.

_Next Chapter: The Arrival of Lady Rin_

✿.·°∴✿°· °✿

**A/N: So yeah that's it. It was almost like a flashback chapter of sorts… I seriously hoped you guys are enjoying this story as much as I enjoy writing it. Please review and…please? Kaito will be happy if you doooo~ xD **

**-PerfectAngels98 :D**


	3. The Arrival of Lady Rin

**A/N: Awww thank you guys for all the positive feedback! I was actually unsure of the popularity of this story but now it is on the top of my priority list xD**

**ENJOY AND REVIEW PLEASE~~~~ ….oh and visit the poll on my page if you haven't already xD**

* * *

><p>°∴✿° ·°✿∴° .·°∴°·. °∴✿°· °✿∴°<p>

**To Be a Prince Means Trouble**

**Chapter 3: The Arrival of Lady Rin**

°∴✿° ·°✿∴° .·°∴°·. °∴✿°· °✿∴°

* * *

><p><strong><span>Kaito P.O.V<span>**

Today is the day. Lady Rin will be arriving today and I will become Len... And he will become Kaito Shion. I was glad to be out of my stiff clothing and was currently using more "servant-like" clothing.

Len was besides me, trying to loosen his suit. I laughed, a week wasn't enough time to get used to THAT.

Gakupo was looking nervous as he fidgeted with his coat and belt buckle. He was probably sure we were going to mess up.

We heard a coach pull up and various footsteps. I gulped, here we go...

Two men stepped in carrying trumpets they blew them in salute. "Presenting Queen Mergurine and her daughter Lady Rin."

The doors flew open and a tall pink haired lady entered with a jeweled crown on her head. Her flowing red dress swept the tiled floor. Her eyes blue eyes scanned the room landed on us. Gakupo went foward to greet her.

"Queen Luka, I welcome you to our humble home." He said as he kissed her pale hand. She wrinkled her nose in disgust and rolled her eyes. She seemed nice enough...

Behind her came a girl followed by two other girls. I immediatly recognised the girl in the lead as Lady Rin. She wore a flowing black dress and had a white bow in her hair, matching the frills. Her blue eyes sparkled and her blonde air shone brightly. I took a peek at Len who was staring at the princess with wide eyes and an open mouth. I sighed and jabbed my elbow into his shoulder. He shook his head and went to greet the princess... Let's hope this goes well...

* * *

><p><strong>Len's P.O.V.<strong>

(Yay! More screentime!)

I stared at the golden beauty infront of me. I felt pain in my shoulder though it took me a minute to register it. I looked up to Kaito who was nudging me. Oh right, I had to greet the princess.

I rushed over trying to keep cool, both in actions and appearance. What kind of prince would I be if I blushed because of Lady Rin? I walked over to her and she plainly stared.

"N-nice to meet you, Princess Rin." I half mumbled half said.

She giggled and extended her hand. I took it and shook it. She looked amused and stared at me in disbelief...

What did I do wrong? I turned around to look at Kaito who was frantically making kissy faces and poiting to his hand. Ohhh... THAT'S why she gave me her hand. I snapped out of my thoughts to see Lady Rin blushing and looking at her hand. I looked at it as well... I was still holding it.

I took her small delicate hand and placed my lips ontop of it gently.

Her eyes widened and she looked away. "Sorry, its just that your beauty clouded my brain..." I said almost in a dreamy state. Geez, such a mushy line... Yuck.

She gave me a dissaproving looke and took her hand away. Only been five minutes and I think she hates me already... Nice going Len.

She rolled her eyes and left towards Gakupo. I lamely followed behind like a lost puppy.

"King Gakupo, I hope you don't mind but my servant parked my roadroller outside."

I scrunched my brows together... Roadroller? What's that?"

The two other girls scurried over to her as soon as she finished talking. I was about to call for Kaito but he was already by my side.

"These are my maids," Rin said as she pointed to the girls, "Teto and Neru."

Both the blonde and maroon haired girl curtsied. I awkwardly bowed and presented Kaito. I swear I saw stars form in their eyes as they drooled over him. Only Rin seemed unfazed as she looked at me questioningly. What did I do wrong?

"Kaito take Lady Rin to her room." Gakupo said. Kaito instincty twitched and stopped himself from moving. I nodded and offered my hand to Lady Rin. She hesitantly took it and I led her upstairs, our servants staying behind. She smelled of orange blossoms and I couldn't help but think how her hand perfectly fit into mines... Snap out of it Len... She is Kaito's fiancee... Not yours... Your just a lowly servant.

We finally reached her room and I opened the door for her. She stepped inside. And just plopped down on the bed. "Youf mff leaff nowff" she said through a pillow. I sighed and left the room... Something is up with her...

I silently closed the door and sighed. Rin seemed like such a nice girl...

"Ooomph" I mustered as the air was knocked out of me... I was on the floor and Kaito was ontop of me.

"What the hell Kaito." I whispered.

"Two words: Rin's maids."

"Kaito I..." The door opened and Rin stood there looking at us. She had a look of horror and I was wondering what was wrong until I realized what position I was in... Me under Kaito... Kaito ontop of me...on the floor. Holy bananas.

She just simply went back in her room and shut the door but not beofre muttering a quick, "sorry for interrupting."

Crap... "Kaito get the hell off me." I muttered as he was now lying directly ontop of me. I yanked his blue hair, "get off you idiot!"

"Huh?" was all the idiot said. And HE is supposed to be the real prince.

"Don't you see what you did? You and me... On the floor... Rin... She thought... You ontop of me... Gah, you idiot!" I said in a flurry of words.

I crawled over to Rin's door. "Lady Rin, it's not what it looks like! Open the door and let me explain!"

The door opened and Rin smiled sweetly before throwing a pillow at me. I dodged, didn't see that coming.

I leaned against the door. "I'm not leaving until we talk."

Kaito just stood there awkwardly before leaving.

"Fine fine..." I heard her say and the door flew open... While I was still leaning on it.

"Woah!" I yelled as I fell frontwards. Yeah it was my smart idea to lean my forehead on the door. Very smart Len.

I tightened my eyes and waited for the impact. It never came... I didn't land on the hard cold floor as I had expected. Instead I was on something warm and soft. By instinct I nuzzled against the heat. Wait a minute...

I opened my eyes to find I was ontop of something black and velvety... Rin. And to top it off my face was nuzzled in her chest. I lifted my head to look at her... Her face was past the darkest red and she was glaring at me.

I heard something drop and squeak so I turned around to see the smaller one of Rin's maids standing there with her mouth open. The tray of biscuits on the floor.

Not this again... I was ontop of Rin, with my left hand on the floor for support and Rin lying blushing under me. If anyone saw us right now they would think we were...

"Eek! Pardon me for intruding!" She squeaked and ran out the room.

Rin flushed an even darker shade... crap, she is going to blow any minute now….

"PERVERT!" She yelled and slapped me.

Sheez, what has this girl been eating? Her hand hurts! She stood up and grabbed the thing nearest to her, which happened to be a shoe...

"Get out." She warned, carefully aiming the shoe at my head.

"N-no! I didn't mean to..."

"OUT!"

I ran out before she threw the shoe at me because I'm sure she wouldn't miss.

She hates me now, I'm sure of it! It's not even lunch yet and I already screwed up... twice...

* * *

><p><strong><span>Kaito's P.O.V<span>**

So after my run in with Len I tried looking for hiding places...

"Lennn~" I heard someone say.

I turned around to find Neru, the blond maid, standing in the passage that lead to the stairs.

"Uhhh, hi er Neru," I said hoping she would just go away.

"Lennn~ Kaito and Rin aren't around..." She said walking towards me, "so..."

"So I go buy the ingredients for supper!" I said and bolted out of there as if the last of icecream were leaving.

"Len!" She called after me but I was long gone.

Hmmm... Miss Yowane could use more ingredients for food though... Might as well go out and buy them. I'll go ask Gakupo...

Wait... Since I'm LEN now... I don't need to! Hahahaha I feel so independent now! I grabbed my cloak and went out the door... Being a servant has its advantages.

I huffed as I walked down the cobbled streets, I didn't know shopping for food could be this tiring. Ooh look, the birds are flying and the sky is-

"Ooomph!" I muttered as I crashed into someone.

I opened my eyes to find pigeon girl on her knees picking up the fruit she had dropped during the impact.

"Oh, I'm such an idiot!" I mumbled as I bent down to help her, "Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was walking."

We both looked up at the same time, our faces just inches apart. Luckliy, my coat would protect me from being discovered. Her big teal eyes bore into me, as if she were seaing something she couldn't quite grasp.

"Prince Kaito?" She asked, her sweet breath tickling my nose. How did she do that?

"Ummm... Yeah... I am really sorry about crashing into you... I-I'm, I wasn't looking." I stuttered as I looked away.

Her eyes sparkled as she smiled, "No worries your highness."

"Ugh, no, its just Kaito... And you are?" I asked hoping not to be prying to much.

"Hatsune Miku..." She replied, a slight blush forming on her cheeks.

"C-can I call you Miku?" I asked while picking up the third leek and avoiding her gaze. These people sure do like leeks.

"Yes, you are the Prince after all..." She said as she stood up.

_...You are the prince after all..._

"No, don't think of me that way... Just because I am royalty doesn't mean I can order you around against your will. No one can force you to do anything."

"R-really?" She asked, as if this was the first time she had considered it.

"Yea, so come on," I extended my hand towards her, "I'll walk you home."

She looked at me in bewilderment as if I was doing something prohibited.

Miku slowly reached out and let her slender long fingers rest upon mines... At the moment of contact I felt a spark course through my body, as if I had been given a small electric shock.

She looked up at me and we stared at each other, blue reflected off teal, in a trance as if we were communicating without words one powerful feeling.

Miku blinked and a small gasp escaped her lips. She quickly removed her hand from mine and took a step back. I guess no moment lasts for ever right? No matter how much you want it to...

"I'm sorry I should be going." She spoke at last.

Her teal hair lashed out as she turned to leave but I caught hold of her arm, pinning her to her current position.

"Can I see you again, sometime?" I asked, my hopes rising.

"N-no I don't think that's convenient. W-what would your uncle say if he saw us together...talking... What would...Meiko..." She said, her eyes widening at the last part.

Miku's face showed dismay and dread as she stared at someone behind me. I turned around just in time to see a woman in a red dress and with brown hair turn and leave.

From the looks of it, that lady must mean trouble if Miku went pale and shaky at the sight of her.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"N-no... I have to go now... Please don't come near me again, you could be in danger!" She warned and ran away into the crowded market place.

I just stared after her until the last strand of teal hair was out of sight. Me...in danger?

* * *

><p>✿.·°∴✿°· °✿<p>

Next Chapter: What's a Roadroller?

✿.·°∴✿°· °✿

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So how was that? xD please leave all your lovely reviews behind please…. ^^ I hoped you enjoyed this chapter…. Yeah even though it's pretty short. Well here are the responses to your reviews:**

**XxSapphireIcyLightsxX : thanks~**

**SheWhoLeavesCrappyReviews: thank you! :3**

**CluelessLeaf: yep, that's it 3**

**DokiDokiKyuuChan: hahahaha, thanks…. Hmmmm you'll see xD**

**Asianchibi: wow thank you, you are actually one of the only people who has commented on ALL my stories xD**

**Dreaming In The Past: no problem!**

**Bluelilth: yesh! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Ailove Akuma: thanks! I fixed it :D**

**Myhamsterhangsupsidedown: yay!**

**Crazyllamapersonlol: ^^ thanks for the review~**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I finally got this done! OAO ….. yeah I didn't die or anything. Ok so here is what happened: this month and the one before were and are being really busy for me… Ok that sentence made little sense but you guys get it. I had six big projects assigned to me and they were almost all due these past weeks. Just ask my best friend prêt-Tbutterfly. Ionly have three more to go T.T so that meant less writing time… *starts crying* Sorry my lovely readers! I deeply apologize and hope you understand my situation… *wipes tears* well… THE GOOD NEWS is that during winter break I'll be able to have LOTS of writing time…updates will be slow until then. Well for the meanwhile enjoy this 6,000 word chapter ^.^ I am so proud of myself =3 Please comment… it is the thing that gives me inspiration and keeps me from despairing over my school work. Thank you guys for following this story and thanks to you Ashley (my friend pret-Tbutterfly).. You guys always cheer me up 3**

°∴✿° ·°✿∴° .·°∴°·. °∴✿°· °✿∴°THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO…** asianchibi99**! °∴✿° ·°✿∴° .·°∴°·. °∴✿°· °✿∴°

As I did in I.J.F.o.I.A.t.Y I will dedicate a chapter to one of my readers who review xD If you have always been reviewing just wait… your turn will come xD

°∴✿° ·°✿∴° .·°∴°·. °∴✿°· °✿∴°

**To Be a Prince Means Trouble**

**Chapter 4: Of Roadrollers and Pounding Hearts**

°∴✿° ·°✿∴° .·°∴°·. °∴✿°· °✿∴°

**Len's P.O.V**

Where the hell did Kaito run off to? I hadn't seen him since yesterday's incident with Rin.

I heard rapid footsteps coming down the hall. Don't ask why but I decided to hide behind a column that was there.

It was a tall cloaked figure...with blue hair. Geez, so much for trying to be a secret agent. The blue hair is a dead give away...

"Kaito!" I whispered.

He looked around and didn't see anybody so he kept walking, at a slower pace.

Was I THAT good at hiding? Maybe I SHOULD become a secret agent in my free time...

Plan: Jump on Kaito the oblivious idot...commencing...

"Hya!"

"Waaaahhh-ooomph!"

Yeah so I didn't jump on him... More like tackled him...

"Len? What are you doing?" He asked incredously.

"No, the question here is what have YOU been doing?" I asked stubbornly.

"I went to the marketplace... I am a servant after all." He said and winked.

"Did you see Pigeon Girl?"

"Yes, I did see Miku. Oh she said something interest-"

"Kaito, I need to speak to you."

We both turned to find Lady Rin, now dressed in a royal blue silky dress that sweeped the glassy floor and a blue necklace with a big sapphire pendant.

"Er- sure..." I said and followed her small form down the large hallway.

"Tell me about Pigeon Girl later," I whispered to Kaito. He nodded and walked off in the opposite direction.

I tried to loosen the neck of my shirt. If there is anything about royalty that I despise, it's the awful clothing.

Her sea blue eyes darted back and forth, like if she were making sure of something. Then, without warning, she grabbed my hand and pulled me into a room. Totally unexpected.

"Rin? What are we doing here?" I said as I scanned my surroundings.

Mops, rags, dustpans... We were in a storage room.

"Shhhh..." She whispered, "This is the only place I could think of where neither Neru or Teto could easily eavesdrop."

"Eavesdrop?" I repeated like a squawking parrot.

She nodded and I realized how small the room was...too small.

"Okay here is the deal," she said and looked at me straight in the face, "I am not thrilled about getting married and I think neither are you."

"Eh..."

"Yeah, so this is what I've decided. For the good of my people, I will be willing to spend the rest of my days with you. Good thing you are good looking..."

"What was that last part?" I asked just to hear it once more.

"Nothing!" She yelled and covered her mouth, pink dusting her cheeks.

"Okay so here is the plan. We will spend as much time together as we can so we could get to know each other... Then maybe even sincerely fall in love..." She mumbled, "ANYWAYS, my mother scheduled our day today."

Did she just say fall in love? Well whatever, this isn't going to last long anyway... By tomorrow in the morning I will once again be Len and my friend back to Prince Kaito.

"Are you listening?" I heard Rin say in an irritated tone.

"Ummm, could you repeat what you said, please?" I pleaded.

"Ugh... I was saying that you and I are going to have to trust each other and be sincere with one another... No lies and deceptions."

I gulped and began to sweat cold... No lies and deceptions, eh? Isn't it a little too late for that? Especially when the person she is going to marry is someone completely different. So much for being sincere... Geez, I feel like an over ripe banana...

"What's wrong? You went all silent." Lady Rin asked in a concerned manner.

"N-nothing," I stuttered since it surprised me that she would care, "so what's the game plan for today?"

"Hmmm... According to my mother it will start off as tour of the castle, roadroller, lunch, archery and finally royal meeting whatever that means." She said very formally.

"Uhuh... That's a lot."

"No duh..."

"Hehehehe..."

She rolled her blue eyes. I innerly sighed, she looks so pretty...

"Let's go, my mother is waiting for us." She said and extended a small dainty hand.

I stared at it for a while, completely forgetting Kaito's lessons.

"Kaito, when a woman gives you their hand you take it to escort her."

"I-I knew that!" I lied.

"You're not that good at this formal stuff aren't you?" Rin asked.

I gulped. She nailed it...

"W-well you can say that..."

She giggled, "Do you always stutter so much?"

I gulped again as her sparlikng blue eyes bore into mines. "N-no"

"Sure... Now we have to hurry or my mother will get upset."

She walked on ahead but as soon as we reached the main hallway, she grabbed my hand quickly.

"My maids will tell my mother if I ever break the rules... I cannot be seen NOT being escorted by YOU." She whispered as we walked down the hallway.

"Lady Rin!"

We turned to find the taller one of Rin's maids calling after us.

"What is it Neru?"

"Your mother had to leave on an errand with King Gakupo so she told me to tell you to go on with the day as planned and that she will be back in the afternoon."

"Thank you Neru. You can go now."

"Yes my lady."

With that, the blonde maid left.

"So a tour it is then?" I asked.

"I guess so..."

"Where do you want to start?"

"How am I supposed to know?" She scolded, but then relented, "I guess the garden."

The walk through the halls towards the garden was all quiet... Tension was weighing us down. I didn't know what to say to lighten the mood.

"Say, you aren't very comfortable with the idea of getting married are you? Though you try to act otherwise, I know that you are dreading every step you take."

Her sea blue eyes stared at me questioningly, as if wondering how in the world I figured it out.

Hey, it's not rocket science...

"Y-yeah... No offense to you or anything but I am not really happy about marriage. Even if we get to know each other, it will still be awkward. I don't like it." She confessed.

"Me neither... We shouldn't be forced to do this." I commented.

"No one should be forced their fate upon them... No one should be forced to do anything they don't want to."

I flinched at those words. Not only because she had spoken them so stongly, but because Kaito had told me those exact same words so many years ago... With the same fierce look of determination in his eyes. Already they had something in common...

Why did that thought inflict a pain in my chest?

"Heh, your right... I can also tell that you have a great fondness for your people. Why else would you have agreed to such a wacky plan?"

She smiled, "I guess you can say that about you as well."

_She will make a very good queen alongside Kaito..._

"Master Kaito would you like anything special? I'm going to the marketplace."

I snapped out of my trance to stare at "Len" who was standing in front of me in all his blue glory...

I wanted to say something but I wouldn't be able to infront of Lady Rin.

I lifted my left eyebrow and then proceeded to cough twice. Kaito raised and eyebrow and smiled.

"Understood"

Hah, code B-A-N-A-N-A-S always worked. Since I couldn't act like Len, who I really was, I had to restrain my banana diet. Poor bananas...

Rin meanwhile had just looked between us as we spoke through secret code. Her eyebrows unvoluntarily also rose when ours did. Heh, she is really cute...

Kaito quickly left, once again leaving me and Rin on our silent journey to the garden.

"So..."

Rin's eyes stayed glued to the floor, not fazed by my failed attempt at lightening the mood.

We walked for another few minutes before reaching the pair of glass double doors.

I turned the cool golden knob and opened it for her. Rin's royal blue dress sweeped the floor as she passed by.

The sun beamed at us, sending warm rays to tickle our skin. We walked through the garden, looking at all the flowers and exotic plants in every corner...

Carnations, tulips, and above all the roses… The roses that Kaito spent so much time cultivating.

We finally reached the center of the enormous garden where the marble fountain was.

Water was pouring out from the trumpet of the angel centerpiece. The sun caused little rainbows to reflect off of the crystal water drops, illuminating the flourishing green all around.

"It's beautiful..." Rin breathed out in awe.

I nodded, "This place almost seems magical at night."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I can show you tonight if you want..."

"I... That would be lovely." She smiled, for once looking happy.

Then out of nowhere, she ran and began to spin around among the colorful flowers. Her blue eyes sparkled and she laughed free of all worries. Her royal blue dress spun around, playfully catching the wind. The sight of Rin twirling among the flowers made my heart skip a beat and then begin hammering in my chest. Was the heat getting to me at last?

Then Rin's eyes widened and she slowed her graceful dance to a mere walk. She walked towards me, her head lowered, her golden hair hiding her face.

"I-I'm sorry... I don't know what took over me. I-I'm sorry for acting so shameless..."

I took her small hand in mines and looked her deep in the eye, "Nothing is wrong with being yourself. Let's make a deal, while we are around each other away from others eyes' let's just act carefree. No need to be formal." Well at least that's what Kaito had told me when he tried to teach me how to act around him and be a good servant.

She raised her head to look at me questioningly. I extended my hand towards her. Rin's eyes stared at my hand as if it were some alien object. Hesitantly, she reached out and rested her hand on mines.

Without warning I began to run, run without a care. The air slapped our faces as we galloped through the garden... Our very own Garden of Eden.

The bees buzzed dizzly and the butterflies danced in graceful harmony spining around us. Rin had just begun running but now she was laughing, cheeks flushed and giddy with joy. I knew I was the same because my cheeks stinged from smiling and laughing so much. Though it was mere child's play, it was a blissful moment for me: running through flowers of a million colors, letting all of your worries fly with their petals into the sky...

When we finally grew tired we flopped down on the grass, admiring the cerulean sky above. Rin pointed at a cloud that was in the sky.

"That looks like a rabbit! And that looks like a turtle!" She exclaimed, spreading her arms towards the sky.

"That looks like a flower!" I said, joining in her cloud watching.

"That looks like...us?"

I looked up to where she had pointed and saw the cloud. It was a big cloud that had been spilt into two. The left side looked like a young man with flowing hair tied back in a ponytail. He was holding hands with a girl, only a little smaller, who had shoulder length hair and a flowing dress... Just like us.

"I had always enjoyed watching the clouds when I was smaller..." Rin whispered.

"Me too..." I replied softly.

"I always used to escape Lily's lessons and run away... Ran away to the rolling hills behind the castle. There I lay, imagining all the figures the clouds made. Then I used them to create stories."

"Kai- er Len and I used to always do this when we were younger as well. He would always come up with an ingenious plan to hide from Kiyoteru."

"Heh, seems like we have a lot in common."

"Yeah we do..."

"If this is how life is around here... I wouldn't mind living by your side." She said and with a satisfied smile, closed her blue eyes.

"Yeah... Might be kind of nice..." I said while closing my eyes as well, enjoying the sun.

Lady Rin Megurine Kagamine... Who knew I would fall in love with this girl from the moment I saw her photo in Kaito's documents. I sure didn't... But I guess things just work that way.

Kaito fell in love with Pigeo- Miku from just seeing her once. He is even risking his duty as a prince just to be able to see her again. But thanks to his love I ended up falling for his FIANCEE. HIS FIANCEE! It wouldn't be that bad if I were of high class and could actually offer her something then elope and stuff. But let's face the facts... I am a servant. A servant of the man she is destined to marry. Does anyone have an idea on how much that hurts? I feel like my heart is torn in two as I watch the beautiful angel lay besides me... It is torture. But no matter... This game will all be over by tonight.

"Lady Riiiin! Sir Kaito!" We heard Rin's maids call.

"Coming!" We shouted back.

I helped Rin onto her feet and helped her dust the grass off of her dress and vice versa.

Taking a hold of her hand once more, we ran back to the castle.

"Lady Rin, your roadroller is ready in the second courtyard." Teto announced happily.

Rin's eyes sparkled and smiled broadly. "Now I'll show you how_I_have fun at home."

She took my hand and led me towards the huge cement courtyard.

"Aww they are getting along so well!" Teto gushed.

"But where did Len run off to?" Neru asked.

"Who knows..."

* * *

><p><strong>Kaito's P.O.V<strong>

_Where can she be?_

I scanned the crowd. No sight of a teal haired girl anywhere! I need to see her... NEED TO! This is the last day I have before I become an engaged man to a woman I don't even love! I need to tell her how I feel before I return home!

I reached the vegetable juice stand and found the same brown haired lady from yesterday. Why was she in Miku's post?

"Um excuse me madam, have you happened to see the young lady who works here?"

"You mean Miku? That brat is probably wasting her time feeding those stupid pigeons."

"Er-thanks..." I said and ran away towards the public square at the center of the marketplace. If I would've stayed any longer I would've seen her brown eyes glint and her blood red lips curl into a deadly smile.

"You're very welcome, your Majesty."

* * *

><p><strong>Len's P.O.V<strong>

I have fallen in love... Twice. Once with Rin and another with... Roadroller.

How did I not know about this before? It was a machine about twice the size of a carriage. Instead of horses, it had a huge wheel in front and small ones behind. You could run over EVERYTHING with that thing... It was a creation of beauty. And best of all it is yellow.

So right now, Rin was showing me the controls, driving it around the courtyard.

"Do you want to drive it?" She asked.

Does a Len want a banana? Does a Kaito want an ice-cream? The answer was pretty obvious...

"YES!"

Rin blinked in shock and proceeded to giggle uncontrollably.

"Okay, here let's switch spots."

I moved over onto the driver's seat and took a hold of the black wheel. Mwahahaha... I love the feeling of power in the morning!

I began driving around slowly, not wanting to destroy anything that wasn't mine.

"Master Kaito!"

We looked down and found Kiyoteru trying to get our attention.

"Master Kaito! Lady Rin! The mid-day meal is served!"

Kiyoteru... Nice of him to drop by. A perfect target for practice...

I pulled the lever back and the roadroller shook the courtyard as it moved.

"M-m-master K-kaito?" Kiyoteru squeaked.

"Hi"

"Aaaahhhhh!"

Rin began laughing as she watched Kiyoteru run for his life. Wouldn't be nice if he got run over, now would it? Especially not in those nice expensiv-

"Len! You little- Lord Gakupo will hear about this!"

Rin looked at me weird. Why was she- oh holy bananas Kiyoteru called me Len. Maybe I should hurry up and run him over so he won't say more...

"Did he just call you Len?"

"N-no! It's probably because Len is always playing pranks on him that it's an automatic response!" I said giddly, shrugging off the question.

"Oh..."

I moved the roadroller back to where we had found it. Sure it was fun but I couldn't risk being found out.

"M-m-master Kaito, lunch if you will... L-lady Luka will not be pleased if you disobey her..." Kiyoteru panted.

I nodded and helped Rin get off, her dress covering my face and almost suffocating me.

"Pardon me..." She muttered.

"No-no problem."

Rin walked on ahead in front of me and I came up to Kiyoteru.

"Has Kaito returned yet?" I asked hastily.

"No, the young lord has still not returned from the marketplace."

"Hmmm... He left a while ago; I thought he would've returned by now."

"I will notify you as soon as the prince returns."

I nodded and chased after Rin. Where can Kaito be?

* * *

><p><strong>Kaito's P.O.V<strong>

I walked through the crowds, trying to find Miku to no avail.

The sun had set high in the sky and its rays lashed at the people under its rein. That must mean I've been out here for more than an hour already.

But no matter the time, I must find her today...no matter what.

My time was limited... If I don't see her today I won't be able to see her ever again without being engaged.

I walked for another ten minutes with no luck. Then I heard a melodious tune that I could never forget. I ran towards the sound, my hood falling off in the process. I hastily put it back on, and soon found who I was looking for.

Miku was seated at the fountain, singing to some children that were trying to pet pigeons. I smiled, she sure had a way with all sorts of creatures. Her shining teal eyes met mines and her smile dropped a little. Was she not happy to see me?

"Children, I must go now... See you tomorrow?" She asked.

"Yes Miku, bye!"

She sighed and walked towards me, lifting up her blue dress with every step.

"I told your majesty to stay away... Why do you insist on coming?" Her teal eyes pierced right through me.

"I-I need to tell you something... Something important."

"I'm listening. What is it, a tax raise?" She said in an irritated manner.

"No!" I said while blushing, "Can we go somewhere private?"

"As you wish, your Majesty." She recited and reluctantly took my hand.

I blushed as she held my hand and led me through the mazes of tightly weaved crowds.

We arrived at a serene spot under a bridge, the crystaline water gushed with joy.

"What is it?" Miku said with a slight hint of irritation.

"I-I-I" I stuttered, completely caught off guard.

I had waited for this moment yet now I was completely tongue-tied and flustered to the point of exploding. What had I been thinking coming here?

"So?"

"I-I IthinkImightlikeyoubutI'm '."I blurted out at high speed.

"I just wanted to see you one last time..." I muttered once I had regained my breath.

"What? Why? Why me?" She asked incredulously.

Wait WHAT? DID SHE ACTUALLY HEAR WHAT I SAID THE FIRST TIME? Smooth move Kaito, Len would be proud...

"I don't know!" I yelled accidentally.

"Why do you want to see me?"

Oh...so she hadn't heard the whole "I think I like you" part of what I said.

"It's because I-I-I-"

"Miku!"

We turned around to face a woman in a burgandy dress. It was the same lady that had been at the juice stand... The same lady that Miku had seen before she warned me. Meiko, she had said...

"Meiko..."

Wow... Right on cue...

"My my, Miku... Making new friends besides pigeons and snot nosed children?"

"..."

"And I see it's not just any one... Its a handome young man."

She circled around us, her red cape dancing around like vivid flames. A cold shiver ran through my spine. For some reason, the very presence of this woman made me sweat cold in fear. Something about this woman yelled "RUN!"

"I see you have deep blue eyes... And hair to match... Signature trademarks of the prince."

I gulped, crap... Maybe I should wear contact lenses and a wig from now on.

"No use hiding, your majesty... It's okay to take your hood off."

I reluctantly reached up and took the hood down. Her chocolate brown eyes glittered and her velvet red lips curled up in a smirk.

Miku was staring in horror at her. Why was she so afraid?

_Trust no one._

Too late for that, don't you think, Len?

"May I ask why your majesty is seeking Miku?" Her cold voice asked.

"..."

"No, no, I know. The poor lad has fallen in love with the maiden, yet for complicated reasons their love is doomed. So the knight in shining armor comes to see the maiden for the last time..."

My eyes darted to Miku who was looking from Meiko to me, blushing lightly. I also felt my face heat up and for some reason I lowered my head.

"So it is? Wow, and I was just joking around." Meiko said.

"..."

"For now, Miku has to come work buuuut... If you come here at around ten, you guys can talk aaaall you want... Deal?"

"I-um- all right, I'll be here."

"Very well, I'll send Miku over at ten." She smirked.

I nodded and ran as fast as I could out of there, my instincts kicking in.

"Will you really let me see him?" Miku whispered.

"But, why of course..." Meiko replied, an evil grin spreading across her face.

* * *

><p><strong>Len's P.O.V.<strong>

So since we took too long eating, the archery practice was shortened. You know what? Rin was very good at archery... Very good. Good thing Gakupo had made Kaito teach me the basics or I would've been put to shame by the small princess.

"Master Kaito!"

I saw Kiyoteru running towards us.

"Your uncle and Lady Luka require the presence of the young prince and princess in the main lavander room."

"Yeah, ok..." I mumbled.

"It's time for the meeting?" Rin asked.

"Guess so... Let's go..." I said and took her hand in mine.

She nodded and we entered the castle.

Let's hope it isn't something weird...

O-o-O

Remember when I said it shouldn't be something weird? Well yep, it was very weird.

So Gakupo and Luka wanted us... TO SING.

Yes... To sing.

"I've heard a lot about the melodious voice of Kaito Shion. Now let me hear it." Luka proclaimed.

Yeah but that's KAITO... I'm LEN pretending to be Kaito. There is a big difference.

"But Mother..."

"No excuses! I expect your future husband to excel in the preforming arts, just as you were raised to be."

"Yes Mother..." Rin murmured.

"Very well. You will sing these lyrics."

Silence...

"These lyrics..."

Even more silence...

"THESE LYRICS! Neru that's your cue!"

The blonde maid came running in, carrying stacks of paper.

"Sorry Milady, I had to get the paperwork done."

Neru handed us a sheet of paper each.

Both Rin and I looked at the paper in our hands.

"These lyrics..." I whispered, a blush forming on my cheeks.

"I- Mother what is with these lyrics?" Rin asked.

"Do you like them? I wrote them."

Wha-? Queen Luka wrote THESE kind of lyrics?

"Kiyoteru?" Gakupo asked.

His servant came in and sat behind the mouth of the grand piano. Geez, he just loves to show off.

"Whenever you are ready." Gakupo commented and both he and Luka sat down in cushion chairs. Rin and I stayed standing and the level of awkwardness in the room was reaching sky high.

The golden sunlight stained and colored the lavender room. Gakupo was giving me the "don't mess up" look and Rin was giving me the "we have to do this, I think we're screwed" look... Nice, no pressure.

Rin cleared her throat and began to sing.

_"A feeble fire is lit at the edge of my heart; without my knowing, it spreads into burning passion..."_

I hadn't realized that I had been holding my breath until it all gushed out at once. She was amazing. Not only was she beautiful but she had the voice of an angel. I sighed softly as her sweet notes filled the room. Instead of asking how I fell in love with her it would be better to ask: how could I NOT love her?

I cleared my throat as my turn approached.

_"Pulling apart our intertwined fingers,_

_Moving from our lips to our tongues,_

_What we're doing might be unforgivable,and that's precisely why we're so fired up."_I sang the embarrasing lyrics.

Rin blushed as she realized what I was saying but then she smiled softly.

We sang the next couple of lines and then that is when the lyrics actually started making sense to me... Well kind of.

_"What has been repeating is not our dream, but the unmistakably realistic "we."_

_I know as soon as we touch, we can't turn back,__but that's fine, for you're my one and only love."_ We both sang, our voices in harmony with each other.

The room was still and only our voices could be heard. I can't believe how magical we sound together. Her thinner higher pitched voice complimented my thicker and lower one. It's as if we were made for each other.

But now that I knew what my feelings for Rin were... This song was awkward and true in so many ways. It is talking about forbidden love... That ring a bell? Yes my love for Rin is very forbidden indeed... So forbidden that it might need a new word for it since "forbiddener" doesn't , if I know I can't love her... Why do I still chase after an impossible dream? Why do I hurt my heart over and over again?

_"I want you to embrace me closely and gauge my limit._

_Please make me believe that this is not a sin._

_I want you to kiss me and repaint my body._

_I want to be intoxicated and drowned in your charm..."_

Hmmm let's see... "Please make me believe that this is not a sin"? Does loving your friend's fiancée count as a sin? Especially if that friend and she are on a whole different status level? Well if it is a sin... I am sooo going to hell.

... Yet I wouldn't regret loving my small blonde princess. **Never.**

_"Draw me closer, as if we are two magnets,_

_that even if we separate, we will reunite again._

_Let's become one; it's okay not to able to turn back._

_That's fine, for you're my one and only love." _

The last of the lyrics resounded through the lavender room, filling it with magic.

"Beautiful!" Queen Luka exclaimed.

"Yes, yes, very well done. I could feel your very soul in the song." Gakupo noted and raised a purple eyebrow in my direction. Crap... Did he know about my feelings?

"Well, I advise that you eat supper and then get some rest. You can continue the castle tour tomorrow." Luka said.

"Yes, Lady Luka" I said and guided Rin out of the room.

We ate supper in silence. Yeah... Thanks to the song things had gotten awkward between us. I mean, "Moving from our lips to our tongues..."? What kind of lyrics are those? Which reminds me... I still haven't seen Kaito since this morning. Where could the ice-cream lover run off to?

"I'll go to my room now..." Rin said softly.

I nodded and escorted to her room. We stood outside the cream colored door and she turned the knob with small fingers, opening the door.

"Thank you for today... It was wonderful." Rin whispered to me.

"It was my pleasure." I said with a smile.

She fidgeted with ribbon around her waist and turned a light shade or red. Then she bit her bottom lip. Why was she-

My train of thought was dragged off its tracks as Rin reached up and planted a soft kiss on my cheek. My eyes widened in shock and my knees became weak.

She quickly turned around, hiding her face, and muttered a quick "goodnight" before retreating to the privacy of her room.

I just stood there... Speechless. She kissed my cheek... Her soft pink lips touched my skin... I could die right now and be happy.

... Does that mean she likes me? I mean you don't just kiss a person you barely know for no reason. You do it for some REASON... And that REASON is still unclear to me.

But screw that, holy bananas she kissed me!...not on the lips but the cheek is good enough for me!

After making sure no one was around I skipped all the way to Kaito's room where I would wait for him to appear.

I flung open the door and flung myself on the royal blue bed. I was one happy guy right now.

...That's when the crude reality stabbed me right through my chest. Hadn't we just gone through the "forbidden love" talk? Then why did my heart beat and get excited when my mind knows it's no use? WHY?

My eyes burned and I knew I was about to cry.

Sudden knocking made me forget my current despair.

"Len, you in there?"

Ugh... The oblivious reason for part of my despair finally decided to show his blue head around here.

"Yeah come in..." I called out.

"Hey," he said.

"Where have you been?" I asked as soon as he closed the door.

"At the marketplace, then I was hiding from Rin's maids. That is what I want to speak to you about."

"About Rin's maids?" I asked quizzically.

"No! About my trip to the marketplace! Oh and I almost forgot," he said as he reached inside his coat, "here."

He handed me a banana. I peeled it and then started eating it.

"I'm listening."

"I met Miku... I-I was going to confess to her but this lady interfered."

"Lady?"

"Yes, she said Miku had to work so she told me to meet her in the same place today at ten."

"What? At ten? By that time you should be asleep, getting ready to unveil the truth tomorrow morning! You can't go galloping around at night, it's dangerous!" I said in my protective servant/ best friend tone.

"I'll be fine... I just need you to cover for me in case Gakupo finds out I'm missing. Then tomorrow I will take this great burden off of your shoulders and I will wed the princess in three months. Just please, I beg you, please help me. I must say goodbye to Miku."

"I-er... Don't have much of a choice do I?"

I looked into his pleading puppy dog eyes and knew that I was done for.

"Oh alright... But just be back by midnight or else I'll end up falling asleep."

"Thanks Len!" He said and caught me in a hug.

"Yeah, yeah I know I'm awesome... It's about to be nine already so just get ready and then leave without Gakupo or the maids noticing."

"Wait are you about to cry?" He asked staring at my eyes.

"No! I-i-i-it's all this royal stuff... It's irritating my eyes! J-just hurry up or you'll be late!"

He nodded, shrugged and left the room, once again leaving me to my thoughts.

"There's no helping it," I murmured as I watched the full moon glitter from the window, "I'm doomed in love and will probably go to hell for that."

* * *

><p><strong>Kaito's P.O.V<strong>

I walked swiftly down the cobbled streets. Hmm now where do I meet Miku again? There was a river... And grass... And a river. Something tells me I should've paid more attention to the location... Well whatever.

I pulled the cloak closer around my face to stop the passing citizens from seeing who I really was. Wait a minute... I know where the river is!

✿.·°∴✿°· °✿

After about ten minutes I arrived at the river. The full moon glittered over the calm water and reflected a shining ball of light. I heard ruffling coming from behind me.

"Miku?"

"Kaito, run!" I heard Miku yell out.

"What?" I said and was about to turn around when I felt something him me on the back of my head.

My legs crumpled below me and I fell onto the cold grass. My eyes closed and I only heard a faint "Kaito" before my world turned a cold empty black...

* * *

><p><strong>Len's P.O.V<strong>

Kaito still isn't back yet... And that worries me. The midnight bell had already rung and he still wasn't back yet. What if Pigeon Girl was a secret evil mastermind who kidnapped Kaito to ask for an overly huge ransom?

He should be back by now. No matter how much he loves Miku he isn't the guy to elope and leave his kingdom and his faithful servant behind. Nope, not the Kaito I know...

Maybe she brain washed him into eloping and leaving his kingdom and fiancee behind! Oh bananas, I sound like an old lady worrying about everything... BUT IT'S ABOUT TO BE ONE IN THE MORNING! That is waaay too late considering that he left at nine thirty. It doesn't take THAT long to confess to someone... Does it?

I should go out to look for him... But what if Gakupo comes looking for Kaito or me at dawn?... Which is highly improbable... Buuuut, still possible.

I will have to ask for the help of one of the people I least wish to ask things from...

Boy am I going to regret this...

✿.·°∴✿°· °✿

"Why in the name of the king would you come wake me up at this hour?"

I stared at Kiyoteru who was standing in his doorway wearing... Blue pajamas... With sheep on them. It took all of my willpower to keep a straight face. Also the way he expressed his anger at being awaken was a little odd...

ANYWAYS...

"I need your help." I told him.

"YOU need my help?" He asked quizzically as he put his glasses on.

"Yeah, yeah I know we haven't been the best of friends, that I play pranks on you, that I help Kaito escape from you, I could go on... BUT this time I seriously need your help." I pleaded.

"Why should I help you?" He asked, now fully awake.

"Because my life isn't the one at stake..."

"What? What happened, Len? What happened?" He exclaimed, now worried about the news I was about to deliver.

"Kaito has gone missing."

"What do you mean he's gone?" He yelled, his cool and reserved face failing him.

"That's not the worst part... His life could be in danger."

* * *

><p>✿.·°∴✿°· °✿<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Dun Dun Duuuun... What happened to Kaito? That is for me to know and you to find out… mwahahaha BD… Mhhm… PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS and even feel free to guess what happened or hat will happen in future chapters xD<strong>

**-PerfectAngels98**

**REVIEW RESPONSES:**

**Asianchibi99: yup you have quite the record :D Thank you so much for the compliment :D**

**DokiDokiKyuuChan: YES, xD about the meiko part… you'll see B)**

**Myhamsterhangsupsidedown: hope this made up for it ^^' Yes as soon as you fall, trip, and get into awkward situations you are an expert Kaito xD.**

**SheWhoLeavesCrappyReviews: Yess! Let it comence! xD**

**Stupidity at its Limit: Yep, as the title of this story says: To be a prince means trouble xD Thank you for reviewing!**

**Az-Sticker: Thank you so much! I will! *salutes***

**Xitlalit123: hmmm… we'll see xD can't have a sad ending n**ow can we? xD


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Well here is another chapter… ehmm… sorry for the wait, I was busy with all sorts of stuff ^^ I hope you are enjoying this story as much as I am enjoying writing it Well… enjoy!**

**°∴✿° ·°✿∴° .·°∴°·. °∴✿°· °✿∴THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO AZ-STICKER!°∴✿° ·°✿∴° .·°∴°·. °∴✿°· °✿∴°**

**Please review?**

* * *

><p><strong>°∴✿° ·°✿∴° .·°∴°·. °∴✿°· °✿∴°<strong>

**To Be a Prince Means Trouble**

**Chapter 5: Romeo and Cinderella**

°∴✿° ·°✿∴° .·°∴°·. °∴✿°· °✿∴°

* * *

><p><strong>Kaito's P.O.V<strong>

I woke up with a spiltting headache. I rubbed my head and looked at my surroundings. I was in some sort of underground chamber which only had a small window high up in the wall in which only the moonlight could intrude.

Where am I?

"Ahhh, you're finally awake."

I flinched at the voice. I turned around and my eyes adjusted with the dim light available.

A light was coming from a latern on a desk.

That is when my surroundings became clear to me... I was in a cell... As in a dungeon cell.

A figure was being illuminated by the candelight. It was Meiko... Having only one side of her face illuminated gave her a sinister look. Her blood red lips curled up in smile and she got up from the chair she was sitting in. I realized that she still wore her dress but this time she had a sword strapped on her left side.

Shit... I left my sword in the castle. I though Gakupo was being paranoid when he told me to carry it around everywhere but I now realize that it would've been a good idea to have listened to him. Oh ice-cream, what the hell did I get myself into?

"You might be wondering what you are doing here right? All you wanted was to see Miku." She mocked.

I remained silent.

"Well, when I realized that you and Miku were becoming friends I knew it was an oppurtunity that I couldn't resist."

"What do you want from me?" I sneered.

"What? Isn't it obvious? My, my, you are more innocent than you look."

"Just tell me!"

"Well, what do people usually do when they have a hostage?"

My eyes widened at the realization.

"From the look of your face I see you understand," she said, "Ransom money is very helpfull now a days, don't you agree? And there is a lot more available when you fished a prince."

I gritted my teeth.

"In case you don't know pretty boy, this kingdom has many enemies who would pay such a big price for that handsome head of yours."

"You wouldn't..."

"I would. Those guys could easily use you to get to the king. Who knows what chaos that could cause."

The room was filled with silence.

"Hmmm, what I don't know is... Why would King Gakupo let you out to the market place so easily? I mean, it's a dangerous place where a prince could get kidnapped by a person like me. Oh wait... Too late!"

Meiko's laughter filled the empty room and resounded off of the walls.

"Hah! I am too funny!" She said as she wiped tears from her eyes.

How more despicable can this woman get?

"Okay, okay enough fun for today. I'm going to go find someone willing to pay some nice money for you," she stated, "Miku! Get in here and give the prisoner some food!"

I heard a door creak open and soon Miku appeared carrying a tray of food.

Meiko placed a set of keys on the table.

"Make sure to lock the cell after you feed him."

I balled my fists. This woman treats me as if I were a dog!

"Yes, Meiko..."

"Good girl! Now make sure to lock the door, I might not be back before midnight."

Meiko's cape of flames danced behind her and she left without another word.

Miku got the tray in one hand and opened the cell with another, all the time keeping her gaze fixed on the floor.

The gate slowly opened and she walked inside.

"Here you go..." She whispered and handed my the tray.

Miku then quickly turned around, her ponytails swinging wildly.

I placed it on the bed thing that was there and grabbed her hand before she could leave.

She turned to face me with watery teal eyes. Why was she crying?

"Stay a while, please?" I pleaded.

She simply nodded and sat down on the bed next to me.

"Before you say anything I want to say that I am really sorry!" She spoke suddenly.

"Sorry for what?"

"I didn't know Meiko was going to kidnap you. I-I- that is why I didn't want you to come near me anymore, because I knew that I would put you in danger. Yet, I betrayed what was right and continued to go to the marketplace, hoping you would show up. Even knowing it was dangerous, I still wanted to see you. I pretended to be irritated with hopes that you would leave but you didn't and I was happy about that!"

I stared at Miku who was confessing all of the things that had been deep in her heart.

"It's all my fault that you are here right now! I should've never spoken to you! How could I have been so selfish? I -Ilistened to my own needs instead of trying to protect you! I was stupid to fall in love with a complete stranger who happens to be a prince! I am so s-sorry!" She began to cry freely and her shoulders shook with agony.

I stood there speechless for a moment before embracing her tightly. I heard her gasp. Hah, she didn't expect that, now did she?

"It was my fault in the first place. You did nothing wrong. You yourself said it was me who was chasing after you right? Plus, even if I had known this could happen, I would've taken all the risks to see you." I whispered into her hair.

"R-really?"

This is it... Tell her how you feel.

"I-I-It's because I-I lo-"

"What do you think you're doing, Miku?"

She quickly got out of my arms and turned around.

"M-meiko..."

* * *

><p><strong>Len's P.O.V<strong>

"What? What do you mean Prince Kaito could be in danger?" Kiyoteru asked wildly.

"I-It's a long story..." I said meekly.

"I don't care! Where is the Prince?"

"I told you, he is lost!"

"I know that!" He said and smacked the back of my head, "I meant do you have any idea on where he could be."

"That sounds nothing like what you asked before."

"Shut up Len! Think, for once!"

"Oh wait! He told me he was going to go see Miku!"

"Mi-who?"

"Miku! This girl from the marketplace."

"Did he tell you where he was going to meet the young miss?"

"Ehmmm... Not really." I muttered, totally defeated.

"Argh! Then we have no clue as to where he is! Crap, if Lord Gakupo finds out about this, both of us are dead."

I gulped. Hehehehe... Kiyoteru can be very funny sometimes, no? Hahahaha, Gakupo could never kill us... Hahahaha... OH BANANAS, WHERE ARE YOU KAITO?

"We have to go find him."

"You might wanna..." I let the sentence as I eyed his pijamas.

"Yeah... Then we will go search for the Prince." Kiyoteru spoke and changed into more "presentable" clothing.

I nodded and waited for him to finish.

Our anxiety betrayed us and we began to run and we were soon dashing down the halls. For a strict and party-pooping butler Kiyoteru was really fast.

"Where are guys off to with such a hurry?"

We both froze in our tracks. There was no mistaking who that voice belonged to...

"Ehm, your Majesty..." Kiyoteru started and he turned around.

I turned around too to find Gakupo standing there, in all his purple glory. Geez, even his night robes are fancy!

"Does it have anything to do with the mysterious disappearance of Kaito since midday?"

Both Kiyoteru and I hung our heads in defeat.

"I see... Come to my study. I think we have some things to talk about."

"Yes, Sir." We muttered and followed behind the purple haired king.

WE. ARE. SO. DEAD.

* * *

><p><strong>Kaito's P.O.V<strong>

"What do you think you're doing, Miku?"

We turned around to face the brunnette swordswoman.

"M-meiko..."

"Yeah, you know Miku, you have been saying that a lot recently."

"Come on Miku, he has to eat."

"I-I-I thought you left..."

"I forgot my dagger," she said and got something from the table which I assume was her dagger, "but I'll be leaving now."

Miku got out of the cell and quickly nodded.

"Oh and one more thing... Don't even THINK about letting him escape. I know you have a big heart, but you got to toughen up. Weak people don't survive."

Miku kept her gaze on the floor.

"See ya!"

As soon as Meiko left, Miku went outside to lock the door and check.

In about two minutes the girl of teal returned.

"I-I'm sorry I got you in trouble..." I mumbled.

"No... Meiko has manipulated me my whole life. She is a woman of dark motives and fake smiles... She is my aunt."

I sat there, shocked. How can a woman who would probably bleed fear be related to a sweet girl like Miku?

"Yeah, she has taken care of me ever since the death of my mother."

"I see..." Was all I could say.

"She taught me how to lie... Steal..."

"How can she do that to a girl like you?"

"That is how we survive! The poor have to do things like that to survive!" She yelled.

I remained silent, not knowing what to say.

With the little light that was available I saw her teal eyes glint and sparkle.

"We'll wait an hour. Enough for Meiko to have some sake and pass out. If that happens, she will not be returning soon..."

"Why... What do you plan to do?" I asked.

I saw her smile sadly as she gripped the key to the cell, "I'm finally going to do something right in my life."

Rin's P.O.V

I lied on my bed and gazed at the intricate painting on the ceiling.

Such a beautiful house.

If anyone had told me that I would be engaged to a stranger and would have to get married in three months when I was still in my homeland I would've laughed.

So much happened in the past week...

_"If this is how life is around here... I wouldn't mind living by your side."_

Did I really mean that? I sounded so sure at the time... But now...

Every time I close my eyes I see his smiling face.

His warm smile and sparkling blue eyes make me feel at home...

Kaito Shion... Am I really falling in love with you?

It is a hard question... I barely met him a week ago but I already feel comfortable around him.

Will I really be able to spend the rest of my life by his side? I don't know...

I've never fallen in love before so I'm not really sure... Teto said it was a warm fluttery feeling...

Though as much as I try... Ngh! I think its easier said than done.

Just thinking about him makes my heart beat fast and the blood rush to my face...

Is this what they call love? That alien feeling that I've only heard of in stories and from Neru and Teto.

I got up and put on some slippers. With all this thinking I'll never be able to sleep.

I opened the door and walked outside. Maybe a little fresh air will do me good.

As I walked down the moonlit halls I noticed one room had the lights on.

Who would be awake at this hour? Could it be Kaito?

I inched towards the door, my curiosity ignoring my brain.

Eavesdropping is bad! A princess with manners shouldn't be tempted. Rin! What do you think you are doing, eavesdropping on her hosts! Stop it!

Despite my inner conflict I layed my head against the door.

My eyes widened. It sounded like Lord Gakupo, Kaito, and Kiyoteru...

Wait! What did they just say?

* * *

><p><strong>Len's P.O.V<strong>

"So does one of you want to tell me what is going on?"

I gulped and looked to Kiyoteru who just looked back at me.

"Uh..."

"Where is Kaito?" The King asked.

"About that..." I trailed off.

"Where is he?" Gakupo asked again, his patience slipping.

"I don't know..." I muttered truthfully.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Gakupo yelled. Woops, looks like his patience meter just exploded.

"I don't..." I said, "He has gone missing."

"WHAT? How did that happen? Len, you were supposed to keep an eye on him! He was supposed to reveal the truth to the princess!"

Suddenly, the door opened.

"What truth?"

My heart stopped. Oh bananas...

"L-Lady R-Rin..."

There standing at the door was Rin, wearing an orange nightgown and a blue robe ontop. Seems like she just woke up or something... Heh, she looks cute in her sleep-

"I want to know what truth you were talking about. And why does the servant have to tell me?" Rin asked, her blue eyes scanning the room.

"Er, Lady Rin let me explain..." I started cautiously.

I looked at the two men besides me and they both gave me the "don't screw up or you're dead" look.

"I'm listening..."

"Len has gone missing..."

"Okay that is bad but what does it have to do with me?" She questioned.

"W-well... He's the Prince."

"What?" She asked in a confused manner.

"Y-yeah... I'm... I'm..." I stuttered.

Argh! It's so hard... I have to tell her the truth, no matter how much it hurts. This was going to happen anyway, right?

"Speak already!" She commanded with cold eyes.

I took a deep breath, "I am his servant Len Kagamine. I serve the crown and my prince, Kaito Shion..."

I looked at the floor and gulped back the tears that threatened to surface, "At your service."

I bowed before the small princess.

When I looked up I met the cold eyes of Rin.

"Why did you pretend to... Why did you lie to me?" She exclaimed.

"K-Kaito wanted to do something and he wouldn't be able to do it as an engaged man. I agreed to help him achieve what he wanted, as his best friend and servant it was my duty."

She remained silent. She knew what it was like to want to be free.

"We convinced King Gakupo to let us carry out the plan... We originally planned for Kaito to tell you tomorow but then he went missing and now his life could be in danger."

"So that's it..."

We all turned to face the newcomer. Queen Luka stood in the doorway.

"I knew something was up, I never completely trusted you Gakupo... You haven't changes since we were kids."

We all stared at each other. They knew each other since childhood?

"You haven't changed either, Luka." Gakupo spoke.

"Though as unfair as it seems, I see logic in your actions. You probably just wanted to watch out for the boy and make sure we didn't do anything right? Though I'm a little hurt that you didn't trust me Gakupo."

He nodded. "Yes, it was all his idea actually... Len just agreed to it."

Rin frowned. "That still doesn't change the fact that he tricked me! How could you lie to me?" She said, staring daggers at me.

"I already explained-"

"Shut up! I was ready to spend my life with you! I was actually...You jerk!" She yelled and ran out of the room.

"Wait, Rin! Come on, let's talk!" I called after her.

"Leave me alone!" She yelled and ran down the hall.

"Rin!"

I tried to run after her but Kiyoteru stopped me.

"Let him go... Len, go after Rin and mend things. If this alliance is broken it will be both Kaito's and your fault." He spoke, "Kiyoteru come and help me locate Kaito."

"Yes, my Lord." We mumbled and we both went to do our assigned job.

Rin... I am so sorry...

* * *

><p><strong>Kaito's P.O.V<strong>

I had fallen asleep when I felt a hand shaking my arm.

"Your Majesty..."

I rubbed my eyes and opened them drowsily, "Miku, haven't I told you not to call me that?"

"I'm sorry your- K-Kaito but it's time for you to leave."

All thoughts of sleep quickly abandoned my mind.

"What? No! You'll get in trouble with Meiko!"

"I know..." She smiled, "I've been through this my whole life."

"I'll come back for you! I'll bring the knights and I'll rescue you!" I said, taking a hold of her hands.

"No... My life is here. Please don't do anything."

I frowned, "I can't just leave you!"

"Yes you can... Your kingdom needs you." Her knowing teal eyes told me she was right.

"B-but I don't want to get married to Lady Rin! My heart already belongs to someone else..." I muttered, the circumstances were just heartbreaking.

She blinked rapidly, probably trying to hide something.

"Sometimes... We must to things for the people we love... In your case, you must marry for your people." She said while keeping her gaze on the floor.

I placed my hand under her chin and made her look at me. "You know who owns this?" I asked while signaling to my heart.

Her beautiful teal eyes looked to my heart and back to my dark blue ones. She slowly shook her head.

"You."

Her eyes widened and a blush dusted her cheeks. I realized I was also blushing.

I did it... I told her...

"Do you believe in love at first sight?" I asked as I stroked her face, "because I think I was a victim of it."

Without warning, she tackled me in a hug.

"I-I-I... This is like a fairytale..." She sobbed.

"Why are you crying?"

"Because fairytales always end! They aren't real! I don't want our love to become like the tragedy of Romeo and Juliet... Forbidden love!"

I stroked her hair, "it will be alright... I'm not dying anytime soon."

"But you're getting married!" She cried.

"It is pretty forbidden isn't it?" I sighed.

"Not to mention the fact that you are a prince and I'm a simple commoner."

Silence filled the room.

"Then we will just have to change the story huh? Romeo and Cinderella..."

"Just leave!"

"But Miku-"

"It's no use feeding an impossible love... So just leave and make things a little easier for us."

"I can't! Let's run away!" I said, grabbing her hand.

"Your kingdom! You can't abandon your people!"

"But I can't leave you either!"

She got up quickly, teal hair flipping wildly. She fumbled for the keys and finally opened the cell.

"Kaito, just leave!"

"But-"

"Meiko could come back soon, leave now!"

I felt my eyes burn and my eyesight became blurry.

"Fine, I'll leave." I said and stood up, "but don't expect me to be happy without you!"

"I-I love you..." She whispered.

"I do too." I said and bent down to her face.

Softly, our lips met and our tears mixed together.

"Goodbye, my prince..." She whispered.

"I'll see you again! Wait for me! I'll figure this out somehow! We will be together, I promise!" I said as I neared the door.

Then I opened the door, stepping out into cold.

"Goodbye forever, my prince..."

* * *

><p><strong>Len's P.O.V<strong>

"Rin... Open up, please?"

"No! Go away!"

"Okay... Have it your way, I'm not leaving until you let me in."

The door opened and Rin smiled. Ahh it's about tim-

"Jerk!" She yelled and threw a stuffed animal at me.

I have a feeling we have done this before... Oh yeah! Deja vu!

She closed the door in my face. Ugh, talk about temper...

"I'm still not going to leave!"

"Fine! Do what you want, _your highness_."

I cringed at the last two words. She sure does know how to make a person feel bad, huh?

"As you wish." I mumbled and sat down on the floor, leaning against the door.

I felt very drowsy and began to doze off. Heh, what time is it? One in the morning? Two? Well it is well past my bedtime that is for sure. Since Rin isn't going to open anytime soon, might as well take a nap.

* * *

><p><strong>Rin's P.O.V<strong>

I sighed. It was quiet outside. Maybe Len got tired and left. My face was wet from crying.

So he isn't the prince... He's the servant.

Ugh, I shouldn't be so mad... But the thing that caused me the most pain was that I had actually begun to like him... More like began to LOVE him. And that doesn't happen very often...

Why did he have to do that? Now I have to get married to the tall blue haired one... I had already gotten used to the idea of living with Len...

I feel so... Heartbroken?

Stupid heart! I began to cry again, salty tears leaving their wet trails down my face.

Even if he had lied to me... I would've still married him. But that can't come true now that he is a commoner.

A law was set centuries ago that prohibited the marriage and union of royalty and commoners. They wanted to keep the blood line "pure". Stupid crap if you ask me.

Even if I did love Len... I could never be with him... WHY ME?

There is no use pondering the matter. He lied to me, yet I could care less... What is done is done and I love him, like it or not.

I opened the door and was surprised when I felt something heavy land at my feet. It was Len. He had fallen asleep, leaning on the door.

The poor fool...

I kneeled and nudged his shoulder. He mumbled something and remained asleep.

"Len?" I asked.

No answer. Just shallow breathing.

Oh, oranges... What do I do?

I rolled my eyes and leaned down to lift his arms up.

Grabbing him tightly, I dragged him inside the room. He wasn't as heavy as I thought he would be...

Using all my strength, which is something but still not a lot, I lifted him up and placed him on my bed.

I sat there, observing the angelic sleeping figure.

"Stupid fool... Why did you make me fall in love with you?" I asked softly and unintentionally stroked his blonde hair.

"Sorry Rin," he muttered in his sleep.

I smiled and wiped my eyes clean of tears. "I've already forgiven you..."

One of his eyelids opened, revealing a sparkling blue eye, "Nice to know..."

My eyes widened. HE HAD BEEN FAKING ALL ALONG?

I reached for the nearest thing to me, a pillow, and smacked him with it.

"How dare you fake being asleep?" I yelled, my face red from the embarrasment.

"I didn't fake! I was asleep but I woke up when you were dragging me to the bed. I'm actually surprised that you could lift me up." He said with a smile.

"Jerk!" I said and slapped his cheek, "how much did you hear?"

"Oowww! You're stronger than you look!" He said while rubbing his red cheek.

"How much?"

"Enough to know how you feel about me," he said with a smirk.

"Idiot!" I replied and flung another pillow.

"Love you too, Rin." He said with a huge grin.

"Out!" I yelled, not going to admit that the stupid grin he was displaying made my heart flutter.

"Okay, okay! I'm leaving!" He said and waved his hands in surrender.

When he got up to leave Kiyoteru barged in.

"Sorry your highness for intruding but I have urgent news."

Len's eyes flickered with worry, "What is it Kiyoteru?"

"Prince Kaito has returned safe and sound."

* * *

><p><strong>Miku's P.O.V<strong>

I remained in the cell until morning, dreading Meiko's return.

No matter what happens, I'll endure it... For I have helped the one I love.

I slowly touched my lips. He had kissed me... Tenderly with sadness and joy mixed together.

I sighed, I won't see him again. If I do it will probably just cause him trouble...

"Mikuuu... I'm hooomee-" Meiko slurred from the other room.

"..."

I remained silent and my heart began pounding in fear as the footsteps approached.

"Hey wassup... Wait why are you in the cell?" She asked, while trying to balance and not fall.

"..."

"Where is the blue one?"

"..."

"Answer me you brat!" She yelled and ran up to me.

"H-he left..."

"He left or YOU let him loose? Eh?"

"..."

Though I had mentally prepared for it, the slap still stung my cheek with pain.

I winced as she continued to yell, "YOU UNGRATEFUL GIRL! That was lots of money right there! Enough to buy enough food for a year!"

"I know..." I muttered, not going to give in.

"Shut up! Your stupid heart is going to cost me my head!" She said and grabbed a fistful of my lond teal hair.

The pain seared through my body and moisture builded up in my eyes but I didn't cry. I had to be strong for Kaito.

"Now I'll have to find a better deal since you let the Prince get away!"

The room was filled with silence. Then Meiko's face lit up.

"He trusts you... I bet he loves you..." She calculated.

No... No...

"What better deal than money for killing the prince?"

My eyes widened in horror. No...

"Aww... And to think his lover would be the one to end his life..." She smiled in a sarcastic smile.

"No Meiko! You wouldn't!" I yelled.

"Oh I would..." Her lips curled up in an evil smile, "Miku, my dear, you are going to help me become rich."

She left the room and I sunk to the floor.

Kaito... Meiko wants to kill Kaito...

No... No...

This can't be happening!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: oh noes… tragic love xD wellllll…This isn't an angst story so the sadness won't stick around xD I am pretty tired right now so I don't really feel like saying much so yeah…**

**Is this story worthwhile?**

**Should I keep on going?**

**Meh…. If you guys review and ask me for more I will gladly comply:D I just wantto know what you guys think about this story :3 that is all THANK YOU~**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: FINALLY UPDATED~! I AM SO SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG~! Okay you probably want to read so I'll just say a few more words:**

**READ. ENJOY. REVIEW…. PLEASE? (^w^)**

**P.s: I have fixed the error from the previous chapter. Thank you to all who noticed!**

**This chapter is dedicated to xSimply-Simplex! thank you for even going as far as PMing me to continue this story!  
><strong>

**ENJOY!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>°∴✿° ·°✿∴° .·°∴°·. °∴✿°· °✿∴°<strong>

**To Be a Prince Means Trouble**

**Chapter 6: Let's Elope!**

**°∴✿° ·°✿∴° .·°∴°·. °∴✿°· °✿∴°**

* * *

><p><strong>Kaito's P.O.V<strong>

I somehow found my way back to the castle. With tears stinging my eyes and fury buried in my heart, I arrived home.

Gakupo was waiting for me and so was Len and Kiyoteru... Crap.

"So Kaito, where have you been?"

I sighed and reluctantly told him everything that had happened since I had left that afternoon.

"I see. Len take him to his room. We'll talk in the morning." Gakupo said coldly.

He is so mad.

Len nodded solemnly and led me down the dark and gloomy looking corridors. Everything seemed to cast a ghastly shadow as twilight towered over the kingdom.

We silently walked down the hallways with a certain stealth and mystery that made me feel like an intruder. Len knew something I didn't and I had secrets of my own.

Opening the door as if it would relieve us of all our burdens, we breathed out a sigh of relief as we entered. As soon as we stepped on the glazed floor, the tension broke and we knew that we were in a secure and private place.

I dragged my feet towards my bed and then I simply threw myself onto it, laying there, looking pretty lifeless.

Without Miku I feel so...void.

It hadn't been this way before. That is because I didn't know that she corresponded my feelings.

"She knows."

As swiftly as I had fallen, I sat back up.

"What?"

"Lady Rin knows about you being the real prince."

I gripped my head in between my hands and sighed deeply. Everything had fallen apart so quickly...

"How did she find out?"

"Um, well long story," Len said slowly but then sighed, "Ok so basically it was me and Kiyo running around looking for you until Gakupo found us. So then we had to tell him that you had disappeared and that's kinda when Rin overheard us and yeah."

I raised an eyebrow and studied my blonde friend. Didn't he seem a little strange? As in too calm for a situation in which we should be freaking out because if Rin calls of the engagement then our country will enter crisis? Like that kind of strange? Wait never mind I know what's wrong... Who the hell is Kiyo?

"You look pretty calm..." I questioned as he flung himself onto my bed, "And Kiyo?"

"Kiyo is short for Kiyoteru because it so long to say it tires me out and yes, I am very calm."

"And why may I ask? Because as far as I know Rin is going to call of the engagement and leave my stupid uncle to try to fix the problem."

"I love her."

"Hah! Sure you do okay so as I was saying- what?"

"I love Rin okay? I fell in love with her since the first day she stepped the castle grounds."

I rolled my eyes, "Liar."

He raised an eyebrow questioningly and looked at me.

"You likes Rin since you saw her picture. I saw the way you blushed."

As if on cue, Len blushed deeply and looked away. In order to let him conserve some of that manly pride he had, I stopped teasing him.

"So you're not mad?" He asked slowly.

I looked up at the blue ceiling, "No, not really. I mean, I don't have any interest in Rin. She's really pretty but I love Miku."

Len smirked, "Bout time you straight out said it."

"We both love people we can't have..."

Suddenly, the room was filled with heavy tension and depression. I was filled with the sudden feelings of anger and desperation that had guided me back home.

"I..." Len started to say but let the word hang from his mouth.

A soft knocking made both of us flinch, the fragile atmosphere shattered.

"Sir Kaito, Len, your Majesty awaits your presence in the throne room."

Len opened the door, "Sure thing Kiyo! Tell Gacky we'll be there soon."

Kiyoteru's vein popped and he pushed back his glasses, brows furrowed in rage.

"Len... I couldn't harm you before when you were acting as Kaito but now..."

Len grinned nervously, "Oh look it's Gakupo!"

Kiyoteru turned around immediately and Len slammed the door shut.

"Well Kaito, your uncle wants to meet with us." He said and looked at the ground, his cheerful mood gone.

"I bet Rin will be there too... This can't be good."

✿.·°∴✿°· °✿

"You're late!"

I cringed as the loud sound made my ears buzz.

Does he always have to yell so early in the morning?

"Good morning."

Gakupo immediately sat back down from where he had been seated and smiled brightly, "Ah, good morning Lady Rin."

Ah sure, let him yell the crap out of Len and I but as soon as a lady shows up he turns cute as a button.

I turned to see Lady Rin walk into the room, her dress sweeping the floor. This time, she wore a ruby red half-sleeved dress.

Len tensed next to me when he heard her and his cerulean eyes darted to the left where Lady Rin stood.

She kept her face straight, chin slightly lifted, not showing any weakness. Queen Luka must've trained her to hide any emotions. Just like I was also trained. Yet, compared to her I am a mere amateur.

She and I sat down while Len stood patiently by my side, trying not to show his anxiousness.

"You all know why you are here, yes?" Gakupo asked while leaning back into his chair.

"Yes." We all said in unison.

"Good," he said and turned to face Rin, "Now my dear, what do you plan to do? I mean, I will respect your decision if you decide to leave-"

"I'll think about it."

Gakupo's curled lips twitched into a slight frown yet disappeared quickly which made me think I had begun to see things.

"You'll think about leaving?"

"No. I'll think about forgetting this whole incident and getting to know the real Kaito."

I tensed at the sound of my name. The real Kaito... Is me... Rin and I... Together? I had already known this was to come but my mind couldn't grasp the concept. Just the mere thought of spending my life next to a woman who I don't love... Not only that but a woman who my bestfriend does love...

It was a dreadful concept.

"Beautiful! Simply splendid my dear!" He said and then glared at me.

"Kaito, you will take Rin on a tour of the town. Show her everything. Len, go with them and buy things the cook needs."

Len nodded and bowed. I stood there, trying my best to stay calm or else I would yell at my uncle.

"You may leave now."

I nodded solemnly and we exited. The walk back to the main hallway was deadly. The silence weighed me down so much I thought I would crumble.

Kiyoteru approached us and I spoke to him in the most formal way I could, "Prepare the carriage, we're going to the town square."

Kiyoteru raised an eyebrow, probably surprised by my solemn command but didn't question me and instead went to do what he was told.

Len and I didn't exchange any words; it was awkward.

Kiyoteru came back a few minutes later, "The carriage is ready, my lord."

I nodded, "Shall we go Lady Rin?"

The girl looked up at me and avoided Len's gaze, "Yes."

The three of us loaded into carriage, not saying much.

Silence... Must break it or dieeee...

"So..." Len and I said in unison, driving us into another wave of silence.

"Um, so how long have you two known each other?" Rin asked softly, trying to shatter the awkward atmosphere.

"For a long time. Kaito saved me from the streets when I was twelve even though he was only fifteen himself. Since then he has become my best friend."

I smiled, "Heh, I'm surprised he has endured my ice-cream infatuation for so many years."

Rin giggled slightly and looked out the window.

The carriage slowly came to a stop.

I exited and took Rin's small gloved hand in mine, avoiding Len's envious glare.

Geez, I'm gonna marry my best friend's love... Oh ice-cream, kill me now. Wait no, let me see Miku and then kill me. Nooo, let me eat ice-cream, see Miku, and THEN I can die a happy man.

"Kaitoooo~, you're zoning out." I heard Len's voice call, "At this rate you'll-"

I didn't let him finish for I tripped and instead of falling, banged my head on a lampost.

"...trip."

I gripped my throbbing head and clenched my teeth. And just when I thought I had gotten over this little hobby of mine...

"Is he-?"

"Don't worry Lady Rin, Kaito's feet are naturally inclined to trip."

I glared at him, "Says the sho-"

"Look Rin! Don't you want to go see the fountain?"

Oh yeah, distract Rin and only make me look bad! That little shota is going to get it.

"Okay let's go!" She said enthusiastically and grabbed Len's hand.

Her sea blue eyes widened in shock as she realized what she had done. As if his hand were burning her, she let it drop immediately and looked away.

"I mean, Sir Shion can we go?"

"Do you like being called Lady Rin?" I asked the shorter girl.

"N-no."

"Then neither do I like being called Sir Shion. So you're Rin and I'm Kaito, yes?"

She looked at me and smiled, "Okay."

The people around us began to murmur as they saw Rin and I together.

"You see her? I bet that's Lady Rin."

"Isn't she going to be married to the Prince?"

"They make such a good couple."

"The Prince looks handsome as ever."

"Isn't his servant good-looking?"

My vein popped and I turned to face Len, who had just spoken. He shrugged and gave me a sheepish grin, "What? I can't let you get all the praise."

Two women approached us, "Can I get a picture of you together?"

Len looked startled, "O-of me?"

"No! Of the future monarchs! Oh please Prince Kaito?" The tallest one said.

The smaller shyer one twiddled her fingers and peeped at Len, "I-I'll take a picture with you."

Rin frowned and stomped towards them until she stood between them, "He isn't available for pictures!"

"But he is just the servant..."

"He's-!" Rin started angrily, but I stopped her before she said something stupid.

"He's not photogenic... Kinda shy, you know?"

"Oh..."

Rin sighed and took my arm, "Let's just take the picture alright?"

The women nodded eagerly, "Smile"

I forced a smile on my face and so did Rin. The women giggled and scurried away, "We have a photo of the royal couple!"

They pushed someone in their haste and she fell backwards.

She got up, dusted herself off, and kept on walking. She had a cloak over herself but the body couldn't be that of a man and therefore I assume she is a woman.

She kept her gaze on the floor and kept on walking briskly away from the women who had taken the picture. Something seemed very familiar about her...

Len, being Len, was peeling a banana (that I have no idea where he got) and absentmindedly walked towards her as well. The two clashed and for the first time she looked up and her teal eyes met mine.

Miku...

"Oh I'm so sorry, I..." Len apologized until he recognized the girl, "Pigeon girl...?"

Miku's eyes darted from me to Rin, her eyes widenening when she studied Rin. She stared at my hand.. Which was still holding Rin's...

Oh holy ice-cream please don't think wrong!

"Lady Rin?" She questioned and curtsied.

"Yes, have we met before?" Rin asked, studying Miku, "You don't seem familiar..."

"No," Miku smiled, "I just heard about your engagement. Congratulations."

Rin flinched slightly, "Y-yeah."

Then Miku looked at me even though her words were directed at Rin, "You two will make excellent rulers."

"N-now if you'll excuse me I must go home." She said while bowing.

Then, without warning she started running away.

I instinctively jerked my body towards her.

"Um Rin, you still want to go see the fountain? Kaito why don't you um, call Kiyoteru and tell him that we're still not done?" Len said and nudged his head towards the direction in which Miku had disappeared.

"Y-yeah! You guys go on ahead!" I said and started edging away.

Len led Rin away and I began to dash towards the forest.

Len, I owe you one!

* * *

><p><strong>Miku's P.O.V<strong>

I ran away with all my might. I know this was coming but to actually see them together...!

She was so beautiful! I had never seen a woman so radiant before! Her sea blue eyes and chin length golden hair... How could I ever stand a chance? She, of royal blood and me, who is a mere commoner... The choice was pretty obvious.

She has everything and I have nothing.

I sat down by the river where Kaito and I were supposed to have met last night before Meiko found us.

I let my tears flow down my face as I stared at my reflection. I am worth nothing... I gripped my chest which had been hurting since I heard the women speak about the couple...

Kaito...

My body shook as I curled up and let my sadness flow out of me.

It hurt so much... It was almost suffocating... This feeling of dismay...

"Miku!"

I looked up, shocked at the sound of the voice.

Kaito ran up to me, his handsome face streaked with worry.

I hastily tried to dry my tears but it was useless. He fell to his knees next to me.

I instinctively backed up.

"Miku..."

"Go away." I said, while keeping my distance from him.

"Let me explain."

"Explain what?" I exclaimed, "You are engaged to Lady Rin! There is nothing to explain! What you did was nothing wrong! Just go away and leave me alone! My life would be so much easier if you didn't exist!"

Kaito's face flashed with hurt. I bit my lip, my heart was reprimanding me for saying such cruel things.

"Heh, is that what you really think?" Kaito asked.

"Yes! Then my heart wouldn't be feeling this pain!" I exclaimed.

His dazzling eyes flashed anger, "What about me? Do you think this is easy for me?"

I remained silent as I watched Kaito stare at the river with a cold gaze.

"Do you think I am happy about this situation? I am engaged to a woman who not only do I not care for but who my best friend loves! Do you think that's easy? Knowing that your love is doomed, that isn't easy! It is mere treacherous torture!" He yelled and threw a rock into the river with all his strength, causing a large splash.

An image of his servant appeared in my mind. Is he...?

I remained silent feeling the worst person on the planet. It's true... I had never really thought about how much Kaito must be suffering as well. I said so many cruel things...

I felt his strong arms wrap around me and I began to cry freely again, "I-I'm so sorry!"

"Shhh, this is hard on both of us... But keep in mind that you are the only one who owns my heart."

I smiled and he wiped away my tears, "I love you too Kaito."

He bent down and kissed my lips tenderly. I blushed and kissed him back.

As soon as we parted I was filled with that feeling of dismay once more.

"Lady Rin must be waiting for you."

He sighed and stood, "You're right."

"Kaito..."

He looked up.

"Don't come near me again... For real this time. You're life will be in danger if you do. Just... Just marry Rin and try to be happy... Even if it breaks my heart."

He grabbed me, "How can you ask me that? Being a prince is troublesome because I can't love whom I wish! I would give up my crown for you! To live without you would be like suicide! I can't do it Miku! I simply can't! Ask me anything but that!"

I kissed his lips and then stroked his face, "This is our kiss goodbye, my prince."

His royal eyes began watering, "No Miku-"

"Romeo and Juliet was never a happy story... Don't try to find me or I'll simply hide."

"We'll change the story! As I said before, you'll become Cinderella! I must see you or die!"

I smiled, such a beautiful distant dream.

"Goodbye..."

He tried to stop me but I ran away...Though I knew my heart had stayed behind in his hands.

I couldn't bear to tell him that Meiko wanted him dead. She had threatened to kill all the little children that I had befriended if I warned him of her plans... and I knew she would keep her word.

I was tied up, unable to say anything and now my heart is burdened with terrible knowledge...

That it would be I to kill my beloved Kaito Shion.

* * *

><p><strong>Len's P.O.V<strong>

I can't believe it. The story is revolving over Kaito and Miku's feelings but what about mine and Rin's? Oh... It's my time to narrate? Ok, well then...

Ehem.

I began peeling my banana with fury. Kaito was holding hands with MY Rin...

I sighed in a dejected manner... His Rin.

I stared at the soon to be Rin Shion. She was too beautiful for words.

..Banana. Peeling bananas takes focus, determination, and skill. Lot's of ski-

"Ngh!" I grunted as I ran into someone.

"Oh I'm so sorry, I..." I apologized but stopped short as I saw who the person was, "Pigeon girl?"

The teal haired girl looked up at me with a confused expression on her face that soon disappeared when she saw Kaito...holding Rin's hand.

OH BANANAS KAITO IS IN SO MUCH TROUBLE NOW!

"Lady Rin?" She questioned and curtsied.

Huh, she knows Rin? I would've expected her to say something more along these lines: you selfish, ice-cream jerk! Why didn't you tell me you were getting married? Then of course slap him and run away crying. You know the usual stuff...

"Yes, have we met before?" Rin asked, studying Miku, "You don't seem familiar..."

Well of course she doesn't, she's a pigeon girl.

"No," Miku smiled, "I just heard about your engagement. Congratulations."

Rin flinched slightly, "Y-yeah."

Hmmm, was I the only one who noticed that?

_"Stupid fool... Why did you make me fall in love with you?"_

I strained my facial muscles so I wouldn't visibly smirk.

Rin loves ME. Not Kaito, not anyone else... ME.

But there is that teensy weensy small detail that sets us apart... She's royalty and I have not one single drop of noble blood flowing through me. Due to the law of the country, in order to keep the royalty line pure, royals were forbidden from marrying people of lower class.

Hehehe, that teeny weeny detail is such a pain in the- I realized that Miku was still here and decided to pay attention.

Miku looked at Kaito even though her words were directed at Rin, "You two will make excellent rulers."

My jaw involuntarily clenched. THEY will make good rulers. OF COURSE THEY WILL AND THAT IS WHY MY INSIDES ARE BLAZING WITH JEALOUSY!

"N-now if you'll excuse me I must go home." She said while bowing.

Then, without warning she started running away.

Kaito's body turned towards her but his feet remained put. I knew he really wanted to go after her but with Rin... I mean, Rin had no idea of the current situation.

"Um Rin, you still want to go see the fountain? Kaito why don't you um, call Kiyoteru and tell him that we're still not done?" I suggested and motioned towards the direction in which Miku had disappeared.

His eyes brightened, "Y-Yeah! You guys go on ahead!"

I nodded and led Rin away. When I looked back, Kaito was gone.

There better be ten bananas in my room when we get home Kaito...

Rin walked slowly besides me, looking really uncomfortable.

We sat down on a bench near the fountain, the silence killing me.

"So..."

"I don't want to..."

"Don't want to what?"

As I said that, Rin turned and motioned to someone behind her. A brunette had been staring at us for some time now. She had a red cape and dress on...

She sighed and began to walk away, "Follow me."

I blinked in surprise but silently followed her.

We edged towards a quiet, almost isolated part of town that was away from the hustle of the main square.

"Why did we come here?" I asked, studying my surroundings.

"That lady was giving me a bad feeling...as if she were listening to our conversation knowing something was wrong." Rin said while adjusting the red clips in her golden hair.

I nodded, that lady had been really freaky. The way she was smiling... I shuddered.

"Len..."

I looked up to see her gaze set intensly on the floor.

"Yeah?"

"H-How is this going to work?"

I looked away, feeling a knot form in my throat... The dreaded question.

I finally built up enough courage to proceed. Taking her small hand in mine, I looked into her sea blue eyes.

"Rin, I love you. These few days that we have been together... They were magic. I never thought I would be able to feel this way before but apparently I can."

Rin's eyes searched mine. Her blue orbs full of many flustered emotions that were accompanied by a ligh blush.

"If I could give up anything in order to be of equal status to you and marry you I would do it without a heartbeat's hesitation because I love you."

"I know..." She said and gripped her chest, "I-I love you too but I can't ignore the fact that I'm engaged!"

"Kaito loves Miku!"

Her head snapped up, "Miku?"

"The teal headed girl from earlier..."

"S-she is a commoner... Yet Kaito loves her?"

"Don't you love me?' I asked, slightly offended by her remark.

"No! I didn't mean it that way I was just thinking that it's weird that the two people who are predestined to be wed are tainted by forbidden love."

I sighed in a frustrated manner, "Royalty stinks no offense to you."

"None taken, personally I despise being a princess. All these rules and boundaries... If not for my people I would've run away long ago. You see, I care for them. Though I don't know them personally as an individual, I really want to be the one to make their lives better."

I chuckled, "You will be such a great ruler, no kidding. I have seen so many horrible things as a child before Kaito rescued me... This kingdom needs a change."

She smiled and looked at the clouds, "Yeah."

"Wanna know something?"

"Before Kaito and I got to know each other well, I sincerely used to envy him. He got all the attention... He had the world at his feet..." I said and closed my eyes, the memories playing in my mind, "But he was never truly happy. He would've never been happy as long as his people were suffering... To deal with the burden of many people's fate on your back like you and Kaito do is something I could never and will never be able to do. That's something you both have in common... The love for your country."

She nodded, "I think it's because we were never blinded by the sweet lies of our superiors."

"Yet, even though the lives of thousands depend on the union of our countries... I remain a selfish villan."

"How so?"

"I want you for myself, your love to be directed at me... To abandon your bloodline and kingdom is a radical selfish request from someone who isn't worth anything to the world like me."

Her face showed confusion and then darkened with realization.

"Are you saying...?"

"Rin, as the love of my life I ask, elope with me." I spoke firmly and took her hand once more.

She gasped and took her hand from mine, "But I can't! My people, my family, I can't abandon my country!"

I sighed, "That is why I am a villan, my lady. I would be delighted at something that would cost others to surface. I would abandon my best friend. I prefer my own joy over the one of many citizens who deserve to be happy. For that reason I could never become king."

Rin balled her fists into her lap and went silent. At first I thought she was praying for whatever awkward reason until I saw little dark drops appear on her ruby red dress.

Her small, almost unoticible sniffles confirmed my hunch. Rin was crying.

"...Rin?" I questioned softly.

"I-I'm not fit to rule my people."

I placed a hand on her shoulder cautiously, "What? No, you'll be great."

Suddenly, she looked up to face me with blue eyes pooling with saltine puddles and a tear-streaked face, "What if I prefer my own joy over that of my people as well?"

My eyes widened in surprise. Was she saying what I think she's saying?

"I-I don't want to think that I would be able to abandon them... Yet, my heart keeps on beating telling me I should. I-I don't know what to do!" She exclaimed and her shoulders shook with sorrow.

It hurt me to hear her voice strained with such grief and dismay... It was all my fault.

"I don't want you to do anything you'll regret later. Maybe it would be better for you to stay and m-marry Kaito."

The last part got caught in my throat, paining my heart.

Rin began to wipe her tears away with her tiny fingers, "N-no."

I looked up, "Huh?"

"I-I would rather be a wretched fool than live apart from you... For my heart would slowly wither and die if it isn't cared for."

My heart began beating frantically and my face broke into a broad grin.

"I love you Rin," I said and lifted her chin towards me, "Don't ever forget that."

She looked up and slowly recited, "I know as soon as we touch, we can't turn back, but that's fine, for you're my one and only love."

I was surprised she remembered the lyrics to the song that we had sang what seemed weeks ago.

Slowly, I lowered my head until her lips found mine and we shared a tender and loving kiss...

A forbidden kiss.

Her cheeks were flushed as she pulled away and from the heat in my head I knew I must be blushing too.

"LEN!"

We both flinched at the sound of Kaito's voice.

We quickly got up and went to meet him.

Could I really offer Rin a good life if she elopes with me?

... Will we be ready for the consequences that will follow?

* * *

><p><strong>Rin's P.O.V<strong>

I fiddled with the frills on my red dress as I sat down in the carriage on our ride back to the castle.

Kaito was looking out the window. Though he tried to play it off with Len, who was smiling like an idiot, I knew something was wrong with him...

He looked heartbroken.

I wonder if something went wrong with Miku...

Yet, I couldn't concentrate on that subject matter for anxiety and fear took a hold of my heart with their fiery claws.

Could I really live my whole life behind? Leave the people I had always longed to save...?

I watched the town square become smaller and smaller and cold fear ran through my body.

Though I had sounded sure of myself while talking to Len, that wasn't the case now...

I don't know what I should do. Could I really betray my fate?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Dun Dun Dun Duuuuun~! ****Hehehehe, I love writing this story. Hm, reviews anyone? I'll try my best to make the next update faster :D**

**Review Responses:**

**Kokoro737: I will finish~ thank you for reading~**

**AiLoveAkuma: thank you TTATT**

**Asianchibi99: thank you!**

**RinRinSableheh: Yep, main characters! *w***

**Myhamsterhangsupsidedown: YES! This is one of my favorite stories to write! I'm glad you like it!**

**Maximum Phantomhive: xD Yes, bananas and oranges make everything better!**

**Xitlalit123: thank you for waiting!**

**Anon: thank you so much!**

**Psycho-and-I-know-it: SORRRY FOR NOTTT DOOING WHAT YOU SAID AND UPDATING FAST! And hmmm, we'll see BD**

**TooLazyTooLogin: Thank you!**

**PreciousAll: Thank you, I fixed it :D *hug***

**Kagaminevii: awww thanks~ YES! That would solve everything wouldn't it?**

**Az-Sticker: you're welcome, you deserved it! Yes I fixed it thanks~**

**Reinette-Cat: *waves* hello~ not the ice-c ream!**

**xSimply-Simplex: Yes, sorry for the wait**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So here is a new chapter. I'll go ahead and shut up now :D Just keep in mind that no matter how long I take to update a chapter, I won't discontinue a story until I publically announce it so don't worry :D**

**°∴✿° ·°✿∴° .·°∴°·. °∴✿°· °✿∴°This chapter is dedicated to SheWhoLeavesCrappyReviews! Her reviews are not crappy at all. °∴✿° ·°✿∴° .·°∴°·. °∴✿°· °✿∴°**

**Please read, enjoy and review~**

* * *

><p><strong>°∴✿° ·°✿∴° .·°∴°·. °∴✿°· °✿∴°<strong>

**To Be a Prince Means Trouble**

**Chapter 7: Fate is a Straight Line**

**°∴✿° ·°✿∴° .·°∴°·. °∴✿°· °✿∴°**

* * *

><p><strong>Len's P.O.V<strong>

I walked through the halls impatiently, peeling a banana. Peeling bananas is an awesome way to calm down when you're nervous... Why am I nervous you may ask? Well, Rin is supposed to tell me if she will elope with me today. Yep, so basically the rest of my life and happiness is waiting on her response. Gah, I'm so nervous... I don't want to leave... I mean, my whole life is here. Yet, if I want to be with Rin then eloping is the only way.

I should just tell Rin to forget about it.

But I love heerrr~

I can't make her leave her people!

But she loves meee~

Oh no... I ran out of bananas. What shall I doo? I will be swallowed by my anxiety-

"Len!"

I turned around at the sound of my name being called, "Huh?"

One of Rin's servants came walking up to me. The one with golden hair... Um Nara? No... Um, Neru?

"Len! I heard about what happened and that you are the true servant." She said, walking towards me.

"Uhuh..."

She came close to me and fingered the edge of my blue my vest, "Well I'm glad you weren't the prince because I like you much better."

I didn't like where this was going...

"Len..."

"Neru, what are you doin-"

I got cut off by Neru pressing her lips against mine. It took me a while to register what was going on... Neru was kissing me.

A small gasp surprised me and I pushed Neru away to find Rin standing there...

OH HOLY BANANAS...

"Rin it's not what you think." I stated, using an overrated excuse that was totally true in this situation.

She smiled cruely, "Sure it isn't... I just saw you kissing my servant. You know what? I don't accept. Stay away from me from now on."

I felt my heart stop and then begin breaking in half.

"No Rin-" I said and tried to reach out to her.

"SHUT UP!" She exclaimed and walked away furiously, "Don't you dare talk to me!"

I groaned and punched the wall, "Damn it all!"

Neru stood there frozen. She had no idea that she had just ruined my life. I didn't even talk to her and simply left towards Rin's room. I need to explain what happened! She probably hates me by now... I'm stupid! I should've stopped Neru as soon as she started approaching me!

I ran to her room knocked. She didn't answer. Crap, she wasn't in there.

Then it hit me where she was...

Nonononononono!

* * *

><p><strong>Rin's P.O.V<strong>

I ran away from Len. I can't believe him! Yesterday he told me so many nice things! I was actually ready to tell him that I accepted to elope with him! And the jerk tricked me for the second time! I can't believe how stupid I was! I trusted him! No... Even worse... I LOVED HIM! I gripped my chest and gave a frustrated sigh... I still do.

Well this is going to end now.

Instead of waking towards my room, I headed directly towards Kaito's room.

I knocked twice and he opened the door, "Len, now isn't a good time-oh."

Kaito wiped his eyes quickly but I had already seen the tears. He had been crying.

"C-come in Rin."

I nodded and walked inside the blue room. It was so neat and tidy.

"Excuse my appearance... I haven't been feeling good lately."

"It's okay." I said and sat down in a chair he offered me, "I haven't been feeling well either."

"So, um, what brought you here?"

"We're engaged..." I said, stating the obvious.

He hung his head, "I know and I'm sorry that I haven't been a good fiance."

I sighed, "It's fine, I haven't really been paying attention to our engagement either."

Something on his desk caught my attention. It was a sketch of Miku... A pretty good sketch at that.

"You drew that?" I asked, looking at the picture.

He blushed and nodded, "Y-yeah."

"You love Miku, right?" I asked.

His eyes widened and he blushed even more, "H-how do you know?"

"Len told me." I said, my tone getting serious as I remembered what he did to me.

"Y-yeah I do...but nothing can come out of it. She forbid me to ever see her again. I-I guess it's better that way. I mean... I'm engaged to you."

"Yet we don't love each other."

He nodded, "You love Len, don't you? Or at least he loves you."

"Heh, he lies." I said through gritted teeth.

"Lies?"

"He was kissing my servant Neru a few moments ago."

Kaito's blue eyebrows scrunched together, "That doesn't sound like Len. He really does love you."

"Well, I have decided to do what's best for my people..."

Kaito's face turned serious, "There's no other way is there?"

I shook my head, "I may not love you but I could become your friend."

"And Len?"

I gulped back the knot that had formed in my throat, "I-I'll forget about my feelings for him the same way he forgot about me."

"I'm sure he has some explanation-"

"I don't care... He just made me realize that there is no escaping the path that was set out before me. It was foolish to fall in love with him."

"So then..."

I looked him straight in the eye, "I had been avoiding you but enough is enough. I accept to get married to you and form an alliance between our countries."

He took a deep breath, "There will be no going back."

Though he was talking to me, it sounded like he was repeating it to himself in order to believe it.

"I know..."

"Alright then... There will be no hope for our love anyway right? Might as well do something useful."

The door suddenly burst open, "Kaito have you seen..."

Len looked at me and then at Kaito, "What's going on?"

I took a deep breath, "I was talking with my fiance... We have decided that our marriage is for the best and it would be good to stop avoiding the fact that we're engaged."

"What?" Len asked in disbelief, "Rin..."

I avoided his gaze and took Kaito's hand in mine, "We have just accepted our engagement."

Len backed up slowly, "No Rin... You love me... And Kaito loves Miku."

"But those loves are meant for failure... This is our destiny..." I said, feeling my heart slowly die.

Len looked at Kaito, pleading him to say something. His elder friend simply looked away and I knew it must be hard on him too.

"F-Fine." Len muttered and left the room.

As soon as he left I fell to my knees, tears falling from my eyes. I had no idea sending Len off would cause so much pain in my heart. It felt like I was dying inside...

Kaito wrapped his arms around me, "Shhh... It's okay. Why don't you go to Len and make up with him? I could try convincing my uncle to call off the engagement."

I stood up and wiped my tears, "N-no... I already made up my mind."

He sighed, "Okay then, if this is what you want."

"Thank you Kaito."

"No problem Rin." He said and I left his room. Now I understand why Kaito had been crying... It hurts tremendously to turn away from someone you love. It was no surprise that he had accepted... If he couldn't be with the one he loved then why even bother with a loveless marriage when his heart was already broken?

I walked back to my room. I walked inside and slowly slid against the door as soon as it closed. This would've been so easy if I hadn't met Len.

Soft knocking interrupted my thoughts.

"Rin... I'm sorry."

I sighed, "Go away!"

"I'm not leaving until you hear me!"

"Well start talking then because I don't plan to open the door."

"Really? You're really gonna do this Rin?"

"Yes I am."

"Please open the door."

I got up from where I was sitting, grabbed a pillow, and opened the door. Len's face brightened and I threw the pillow at him, aiming for his face. Then I closed the door shut, hitting his nose.

"OW!" He exclaimed and then knocked on the door again, "Please Rin? I know you accepted your engagement with Kaito because you were upset that you found Neru kissing me!"

I growled at the memory and grabbed another pillow, "Like you weren't enjoying it!"

I opened the door and flung it at him. He hid under the first pillow, "D-Does that mean you're jealous?"

I blushed and ran back inside and closed the door, "N-No!"

"So that's not the reason why you're hiding behind a door? It's not because you're scared I might see you blushing?"

"SHUT UP!" I exclaimed, "Why don't you go makeout with Neru? I'm sure you'd like that!"

"What? I never wanted to! She jumped up on me! You saw how she acted around Kaito!"

I stopped mid way from grabbing a pillow. He had a point...

No! I already made a decision!

"Besides, you know I only love you Rin." He said loud enough to be heard through the door.

"Y-You don't mean that." I said, my ear against the door, "You lie."

I felt the door slightly vibrate with his response, "No, you're lying to yourself."

That took me completely by surprise. Excuse me? I am not lying to myself...!

...Am I?

"Will you open now?" He asked, "I mean this talking through the door thing is fun and all but someone could easily overhear us."

Crap...

I opened the door, "Get inside already, will you?"

"Yes m'am." Len replied, a pillow tucked under each arm.

I closed the door and sighed. How did I fall in love with this guy again?

"Rin, I never kissed Neru. She kissed ME. I love you and only you." He said coming towards me.

"Stop approaching me." I said and kept a pillow near just in case he decided to ignore my command.

"Fine." Len muttered and sat on the floor, "Good enough for ya?"

I nodded, "Say what you want but it won't change anything."

"What do you mean?"

"I made a decision. Luka says being a ruler is a difficult and one must make sacrifices for my people." I said while blinking back tears.

"So basically you're gonna get married to a guy you don't love and who doesn't love you?"

I stiffened and looked away, "Its the only way..."

"What only way? Stop pretending to be strong! You're heart must be breaking into a million pieces! At least mine's is!" He exclaimed and I gasped when tears began to slowly trickle down his face.

"I... I came to this country for one purpose and that was to marry the crown prince," I stated, my voice quiverring, "...not a servant."

"So you're just going to give up like that?"

"What do you expect me to do? Do you expect me to run away like Cinderella and leave everything behind?" I yelled, salty tears falling freely from my face, "This isn't a fairy tale! There are no happy endings in real life! I'm not going to abandon my people! It's either two hearts or the lives of thousands... I cannot be that cruel. Even if it means I'll have to cry on my wedding day, I have my duty to complete."

He looked shocked at my outburst but his teary eyes softened and he smiled. I just sniffed and fell to my knees, crying unconsolably.

"You're very brave Rin. As I said before I would never be able to walk in your shoes... Besides them being heels you'know but you get my point... You truly are a beautiful being... Both outside and inside." He said softly and kneeled next to me, "I love you for that."

"I-I love you too..." I mumbled, my lips trembling.

He bent down, his golden hair brushing my cheeks and kissed me softly. Our tears mixed and even though I knew it was against my current position, I placed my arms around his neck and pulled him closer... I didn't want the moment to end.

Len's beautiful cerulean eyes peered into my soul and he tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. Then, his soft euphonious voice danced in my ears, "Draw me closer, as if we are two magnets, that even if we separate, we will reunite again. Let's become one; it's okay not to able to turn back. That's fine, for you're my one and only love."

I embraced him dearly, as if by holding onto him tightly, destiny wouldn't take him away.

Then, we slowly let go of each other and I straightened myself up, drying my tears, "I-I'm not going back on my word to Kaito."

Len nodded. "Do what you must, my princess," he paused, "but I won't stand by and watch on your wedding day... Unless you tell me you hate me with every fiber of your being, I'll keep on fighting for you."

He got up and opened the door to leave. He turned around one last time and looked straight at me, "If our lives are points on a straight line of fate without a happy ending... I'll have to defy it by bending it and making one."

The door slightly closed and I was left with a horrid feeling within my heart...

Hope.

* * *

><p><strong>Kaito's P.O.V<strong>

I paced in my room for a while... Threw myself onto my bed for another while... And even did handstands for some time, which might I add was an epic fail. I now have to pay for three of my uncle's fancy vases. Too bad...I needed to clear my mind and think rationally. I had been thinking irrationally and that's why I was trying to smack some sense into myself.

I can't stop thinking about Miku...

One part of my brain says to go bail her out of Meiko's house because she could be in danger. Then the other part butts in saying it's just an excuse to see Miku because as evil as she is to me, Meiko wouldn't hurt Miku... Well not lethally. So I could breathe and know she wasn't in mortal danger. Yet, that didn't mean I was happy to leave her with Meiko. I yearn to go to her with all my heart, but she would coldly reject me and throw the pieces of my broken heart into a bottomless pit.

I'd never felt heartbreak before...and now that I was feeling it I'd give everything for the terrible angst and pain within my heart to vanish. I wish I could go back to the good old days when Len and I were young and we didn't have to deal with love. I could withstand the pain of my people, but this...this pain is unimaginable.

I stared out the window of my room and sighed profoundly. A month was slowly passing by... Next month, Gakupo will hold the ball to officially announce our engagement to the kingdom. Then a few weeks after that...

I'll be wed to Lady Rin Kagamine Megurine.

"Kaito?"

"Come in Len."

My blonde friend entered the room, "Gakupo found me on the way here and ordered me to bring you this."

By the way he solemnly spoke it mustn't be good. Len, cheery and hyperactive, was now looking sullen and weary. He was holding a sheet of glossed paper.

I took it from his hands and slowly read it. I read it over and over again to make sure that what I was holding was truly there. Silence filled the room.

"How many of these are there?" I asked softly, my voice shattering the quiet torture.

"Hundreds."

"Has he...?"

Len nodded, "They've been placed everywhere throught the kingdom." I noticed that his eyes were slightly puffy from crying. Heh, I bet mines are too.

I crumpled up the paper and bared my teeth.

"Kaito if love is war, we're slowly losing this one..."

I held the balled up paper in my hand and threw it at the wall.

...My time is running out.

* * *

><p><strong>Miku's P.O.V<strong>

I walked down the cobbled streets, a basket under each arm. I heard the small patter of tiny feet follow closely behind.

"Mikuuuu!"

I smiled and stopped walking. A little girl approached me, "Miku~! Are we going to play later today? Taka, Momo, and Tsuji said you were going to play!"

I patted the little girl, "I'm sorry Kai, but I can't play today. I have to go cook supper for Meiko."

Kai scrunched her small nose, "Meiko isn't very nice."

I smiled sadly, "Not all the time. B-but anyway, I have to go now Kai. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Miku?"

I looked down, "Yeah?"

"The prince... He's a nice guy huh?"

I blinked rapidly, shocked by her comment.

"You're nice too. You're the nicest person ever in the whole world! It would be nice if you married a guy like him! A-and he is a prince so he could take you away on a white horse and you'll live happily ever after~!" She giggled, twirling around while absorbed in her fantasy.

I felt my heart sink and I wanted to burst into tears, "Y-yeah... Now run along now."

The little girl skipped away and I was left feeling cold and alone, "If only it were as easy as the fairy tales I tell you..."

I walked home slowly, dreading every step I took. Knowing I couldn't avoid it for long, I quickened my pace, fear substituting my sorrow. Meiko hated it when she came home and the food wasn't ready.

I began to run home, my heart pumping with fresh fear. I reached the house and opened the wooden door. I flung the groceries on top of the small dining table and began rushing to make dinner. I added all the ingredients for stew into the boiling water and then began putting the groceries away, my fingers shaking in anticipation. I stirred the stew and sighed in relief for it would be ready soon.

"Mikuuuu! I'm hommmeeee!"

I cringed as I heard Meiko bellow from the other room. She sounded pretty happy and that made me even more terrified.

Her boots clanked on the floor as she entered the kitchen. She sniffed the air, "Mmmm, it smells good. I'm starving!"

She flung her cape somewhere and sat down at the table, "Miku we finally have good news!"

I set the stew in front of her, "Careful, it's hot."

She ignored my warning and slurped the steaming stew, "Mm, I'm going to make the business of our lives."

I sat down next to her and blew on my stew, not really hungry."What business?"

"Mph," Meiko said between slurps, "You know how I said it would be better if the prince were dead?"

I cringed, waves of fear overwhelming my heart, and slowly nodded.

"Mmm, well I went to the bar and gathered with some men willing to make business."

"A-and?"

"There was this guy who said he would be able to form a revolt if the prince was removed from the picture, especially now that there is an engagement plan."

"A revolt?" I asked in a horrified manner, "And your willing to help?"

"Hey, with the money he offered we could easily leave this place when it happens."

My eyes widened in fright and my body refused to move, "Y-You know about the engagement?"

Meiko raised an eyebrow while wiping her mouth, "Who doesn't?"

"A-and how do you plan to a-accomplish your goal?"

Meiko rolled her eyes, "That's a pretty stupid question. You're going to kill him, duh."

I involuntarily squeaked. She laughed in a macabre manner and took something out of her pocket, "The perfect opportunity has appeared, my dear."

She flung the paper across the table and I slowly unfolded it.

The words were in bold, fine print and I felt my heart-break as I read the announcement:

_All subjects are invited to celebrate the joyous announcement of the engagement between Crown Prince Kaito Shion and Rin Kagamine Megurine. There will be a grand ball held in their honor on June 23rd of this year. Only people dressed suitably will be allowed to enter._

_On behalf of the Crown, King Gakupo Kamui._

I held the paper in my hands and Meiko cackled, "The look on your face is priceless!"

A single dark spot formed on the fancy parchment and soon, more drops landed on it, kissing the fancy calligraphy.

"Awww~, why are you crying Miku? Sad that the prince is marrying another? Don't worry, when you're done with him none of that will matter."

"I-I don't want to kill him." I confessed miserably.

Meiko's smile faltered and she reached for something else hidden inside her pocket.

I gasped when the light glinted off the metal object that was in her hand... A small gun.

"W-where did you get that?"

"I bought it in case you refused to play a part in my plan."

She shot a bullet and I stood there, frozen. My chest began rising and falling rapidly along with my erratic heartbeat. I turned to the side and saw she had shot a vase and it now lay broken on the floor.

"If a bullet blasted a vase to smithereens, then I wonder what it could do to tiny children?"

I gasped and shook my head frantically, "No.. No you wouldn't!"

She smiled evilly, "I would and you know it."

I wiped the tears streaming down my cheeks, "Spare them, I beg you."

"Then you know what you must do."

I nodded solemnly and she handed me her dagger, "Miku, how long has it been since you've gotten a new dress?"

I didn't answer and she kept on speaking, not really expecting one, "We have a month to get you ready for the ball Miku~!"

I stood there, unable to move and felt my stomach churn with pure dismay and horror.

Meiko laughed and left.

I clutched the dagger with shaky, cold hands. Only a mere month until my beloved dies by my hand...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So that's it~ For now… xD So I'll get to work on my next updates right away~ Hopefully I'll update this before I return to school. If I get enough reviews be sure I will! Thank you for all the support on this story! Without reviews I get depressed really easily. I think it's because my confidence isn't the highest it could be xD So please review~!**

**Review Responses:**

**Xitlalit123: =D**

**XxNepetaRainbowAkemixX: Thank you very much! I know it's been two months but compared to my other updates… I still try, no? well I hope you liked this chapter~**

**SheWhoLeavesCrappyReviews: Ahh thank you~ I have to try really hard not to add humor when it's an extremely serious part. Yes so now Len can peel a banana in rage and anxiety… *salutes Len as well* xD thank you once again~**

**EK12: It will end up happy~ I don't like angst xD**

** 13: thank you~!**

**Gabrielle: I won't stop~ No, thank you for giving me your support :D**

**Az-Sticker: Ahh no it's not funny as in weird I quite enjoy and look forward to your comments :) Thank you very much!**

**Myhamsterhangsupsidedown: Yay, don't feel evil it just means I did a good job of portraying a villain character :D thanks~**

**Maximum Phantomhive: Ah yeah it does because the story won't be too long so the plot comes early in :D Ah, it's seriously that great? *cries* TTwTT thank you~ and I apologize for the slowness… Yes no Story of Evil, but Romeo and Cinderella~… and a bit of Magnet and Cendrillon xD thank you~**

**TheSapphireRose: Thank you! Sorry for the wait!**

**Humilityhehe: Is it that awesome? I never thought it would be… *cries* TTwTT thank you very much~ I am very grateful for your awesome review that boosted my confidence x')**

**xSimply-Simplex: No don't apologize, I'm glad you reviewed! Ah and no worries 'cus you weren't last :3 thank you very much! And about the character deaths… No :D**

**Guest: Thank you!**

**Juzinha89: Ahhh I'm sorry about that… hopefully this chapter filled in some plot holes :) Ah, thank you very much~ I enjoy reviews because they let me see that I am indeed improving… Thank you :) Ah and about the updates… Yeah that's pretty normal… I just recently started updating. The longest I've taken is 6 months D: But no worries I'll never drop a story without announcing it first~ Ah and thank you for praising my humor, I try my best :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: PLEAAASEEE FORGIVE ME FOR NOT UPDATING SOON! I know it has been foreeevvver as in three millenniums later but life has been very busy and complicated for me recently so I couldn't find time to write. Add writer's block to that and walah~ you have yourself a stumped author.**

**Well anyways hope this chapter isn't so bad. Its purpose is to mainly build up to the big ball even which will be next chapter in which Miku will attempt to kill a certain someone~ Cendrillon, anyone? Yet, I have my twisted ways to change that song so mwahhahaha~**

**Please review if you still remember this story or just to be nice? I'm already half-way through the next chap so expect an update soon…for real this time xD**

**P.S.: Cover contest has been re-opened. Since I have no medium to tell you guys, the deadline will be April 5****th**** if any of you submit anything to my deviantart account which goes by the name of: narusilvermoon98. Say you are from so I can accept later submissions :D**

* * *

><p><strong>°∴✿° ·°✿∴° .·°∴°·. °∴✿°· °✿∴°This chapter is dedicated to Ten-Faced~!°∴✿° ·°✿∴° .·°∴°·. °∴✿°· °✿∴°<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>°∴✿° ·°✿∴° .·°∴°·. °∴✿°· °✿∴°<strong>**  
><strong>

**To Be a Prince Means Trouble**

**Chapter 8: Midnight Tears**

**°∴✿° ·°✿∴° .·°∴°·. °∴✿°· °✿∴°****  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Kaito's P.O.V<strong>

I hastily paced around the room, trying to come up with any last minute plans. The paper that Len had shown me still lay balled up at the other side of the room. I bent down and picked it up, undoing the crinkled creases. I read it over and over again, trying to make sure there was no underlying meaning like: Gotcha!

I only had a mere month... A damn month! I growled and tore up the fancy announcement that many people should reafing at this moment.

"If love is war, then we are losing this one..."

I shut my eyes tightly at Len's words that still echoed in my ears. I gripped my blue hair and nearly ripped it out.

Even though I had agreed to marry Rin, I was still bothered by the idea of Miku being alone with Meiko. I at least want to be able to save her...somehow. I owe her at least that much...

But how?

In thirty days my life as I know it will be no more. If only I could save Miku then everything would be fine. I would be able to live on knowing that she was safe and could remake her life with someone who loves her as much as I do. I once again looked at the engagement announcement. The crumbled up paper still contrasted against the navy blue carpet.

I groaned in a loud, frustrated manner. I had forgotten about a crucial part of my dilemma. Miku and I were from different social classes. I had been so preoccupied with being engaged to Rin that I had been ignoring the very root of the problem.

No, it is time that I stop lying to myself. I had always acknowledged the fact that we were from different positions in society from the very first time I felt myself get entangled in this wretched love life. I guess I decided to ignore it and try to be blissfully ignorant for a while longer. Rin provided the perfect distraction for me. It's funny how the human brain can do things without you actually realizing it. I hadn't meant to use Rin as a distraction, it just happened. Ah, this is hard to explain now that I've realized what was going on inside my brain. That paper on the floor that is balled up was never truly the main problem. Being engaged to Rin was never the big boulder between Miku and I…

It was me.

By focusing on my engagement to Rin, I ignored the other part of my problem. I could somehow solve the issue of being engaged. I mean, I wouldn't be the first royal or the last to elope and never be heard of in the kingdom again. I desperately needed a problem I could resolve or else I would get enveloped by the dilemma that I can't do anything about…and that is who I am itself. I am Kaito Shion, nephew of King Gakupo Kamui and heir to the throne of Lyvia. She is Miku Hatsune, a peasant girl who has stolen my heart. Due to wanting to keep the royal blood among nobles, we of higher status are forbidden to marry someone of lower rank. Stupid law if you ask me. I could try running away with her, but that wouldn't change who I am…you can run from anyone but yourself. Besides, even if I did manage to escape with Miku, what life could I offer her? I am a noble who doesn't know how to do anything but eat ice-cream and run a country…or at least Gakupo and Kiyoteru tried teaching me that last part.

Miku probably realized this way before I did. No, better said would be that she wasn't afraid. I'm a coward. While I was ignoring our original problem, Miku was crushing her heart and telling me to stay away from her. Does she also feel this agonizing gap in her heart? Does she feel this emotion of anguish in her stomach that threatens to make her food take a field trip upwards like I do?

I once again pulled on my blue hair with enough strength to make my scalp feel pain. I don't know what to do! Love is too damn complicated for me. Where's Len? I need ice-cream…

If I can't have Miku, then at least I want her to be happy and safe. I need a plan…

I know!

I got up from the floor where I had been sitting and ran out the door, almost tripping on the carpet. And here I thought I had finally gotten rid of that horrible habit. My blue eyes searched the hallways for a familiar head of blond hair. Len is the only one who can help me!

* * *

><p><strong>Len's P.O.V<strong>

I lay down amongst the flowers in Kaito's garden. Slowly, I munched on the banana I had snuck out from the kitchen and stared at the sky pensively. What are we to do?

Rin refused to let me into her room, much less talk to me. She simply told me to stop seeking the impossible because she had already made up her mind. Psh, like I cared if she made up her mind. Her sea blue eyes told a different story…the true story.

_"If our lives are points on a straight line of fate without a happy ending... I'll have to defy it by bending it and making one."_

I had told her that confidently enough. I sure did mean it though, not giving up the love of my life. I still plan to follow upon my word; the only problem is how to carry out my malevolent plans.

I love Rin, I really do. It is painful to know that I can't be with her. Painful to know that my best friend is to be wed to her, when he doesn't love her either… I'd actually be okay with the whole thing if Kaito at least loved her. It would still be excruciatingly painful to live through, but I'd make a sacrifice for her benefit. I'd move apart from them so Rin could learn to love him and rule how she was destined to.

I had actually thought about kidnapping her against her will. Yet, that would be futile. I'm still only a peasant. What could I offer to Rin who is used to a life of luxury? Nothing at all… Her greatest goal was to become a successful monarch and that is something I would destroy.

Rin is set to fulfill her position in life, but I am not. The only problem here is me. If I were gone, I wouldn't be tempted to do some crazy thing that could ruin our lives in the long run. If I were gone then Rin wouldn't suffer because of me.

I sighed and closed my eyes. I should simply leave here. Everything would become at least a little bit easier for both Kaito and Rin. Yet, would I truly have the guts to leave this place? I've only known two life-styles: that of an orphan boy fighting to stay alive and that of a servant living under the care of the most generous person I've met: Prince Kaito Shion. I don't know if I could be brave enough to abandon this life of comfort that I've grown so fond of…

"Len!"

My eyes darted to the left to see Kaito running towards me. I propped up on my elbows and my elder friend slid to a spot next to me. Yes, he slid to the spot so we ended up colliding.

I rubbed my throbbing head, "Hey, I know you're excited to see me but come on!"

Kaito smiled sheepishly and shrugged, "I had called out to you for a while now, but you were lost in thought. What were you thinking about anyway?"

"Rin."

"Ah, figured…" he muttered, "I can't believe the mess we are in."

"Me neither." I said truthfully.

"I seriously don't want to marry her, okay? Rin fell for you. It's just that…this is what is best for our people."

I nodded half-heartedly, "It's okay, I know… I'm not blaming you. You love Miku and that is something you can't help. We're just fools. Go ahead and get married, I'll survive."

He gazed at the flowers, his arms resting on his bent knees. I had only seen that look of deep, careful thought so many times in my life strewn on his face. I took the time to admire my friend. He had handsome features, Kaito did. He had a well defined jaw, determined but playful royal blue eyes. His blue locks radiated in the sun. A smile that won millions… How could Rin not like this man? What do I have that he doesn't?

"I have a plan to save Miku."

"Save her?"

He nodded, "Her life runs danger in Meiko's home."

I frowned. He had explained what happened to him the night that he was supposed to have met with Miku, but Meiko is her aunt. She wouldn't hurt her, would she?

Kaito fumbled for something inside his pocket and extracted an envelope, "Can you give her this?"

"Not that I want to pry into your love life," I said as I took the envelope, "but what is this?"

"Money."

"Ah of course-wait, what?"

"It is some money I had saved up. With that amount she can escape to another kingdom, anywhere Meiko can't find her. It has instructions to go with a friend of mine if she wants a job. It also contains a letter-"

"Basically, it's an escape plan." I finished for him.

He nodded, "I couldn't care less what happens to me now, but if I were assured she was safe then enduring anything would be easier."

"You're a great guy, have I told you that before?"

A fake smile appeared on his face, "I guess you have…"

I smiled back and formed a fist with my hand, "Whatever happens though, we'll always be friends right?"

His dark blue eyes brightened a bit and a hint of that old genuine smile displayed on his lips, "Of course Len. You're like my brother, you know that?"

The green grass blades swayed their tips in the soft breeze. The scent of various flowers infiltrated my nostrils. The sun caressed my cheeks and I looked up at the cloud-free sky, "Yes. Thank you."

✿**.·°****°·✿° ·°✿**

I weaved between crowds of people, making my way towards the vegetable stands that Meiko owned. Sure enough, I found a girl with long teal pig tails attending a customer. She waved goodbye to the woman and then her eyes landed on me.

Miku's smile faltered, "What are you doing here? Did he send you?"

I walked towards her, "Can we talk in private?"

She looked around nervously and I had a pretty good guess of who she was looking for. Turning to a girl about her age with green hair, she spoke to her and then came to me.

"Alright but quickly, okay? I can't leave for too long."

As I guided her away, children swarmed at her sides asking to play. I smiled at the little kids and how she gently responded to them. Although I knew Rin had a lot in common with Kaito, Miku was simply perfect for him. So gentle, caring, and generous…

We reached a little river and Miku fidgeted while standing there. I knew this was where Kaito and she had spoken before. Not wasting any time, I extracted the envelope from my pocket and extended my arm towards her. Her teal eyes blinked and she stared questioningly at it.

"Take it. It's from Kaito."

Her hesitant fingers took it and she stood with the envelope in hand, not knowing how to proceed next. Miku opened the envelope slowly and gasped when she saw what was inside. Her eyes wide in surprise, she nearly dropped it.

"This is…this is…"

"Kaito wants to assure your safety."

Her bottom lip trembled as she stared at the money within. Her large teal eyes began to fill with water and slowly, the first tear fell. I resisted the urge to groan in agony. Now I'm gonna cry!

"I-I can't take this…I can't…" Miku sobbed, "Why can't he leave me alone? For his own good…?"

"Because he loves you."

"If only he knew…"

I raised an eyebrow, "Knew what?"

She shoved the envelope back into my hands, "I can't! Please forgive me!"

With that, she ran away.

Women are so complicated…Too complicated for guys like me…and Kaito too.

Now what?

* * *

><p><strong>Miku's P.O.V<strong>

I ran away, my heart pounding against my chest. How did he manage to gather so much money? That was more than I've ever seen in my entire lifetime! I could never accept his money! I-I…

I need to kill him.

Tears streamed down my face as I ran away far away from the river bank. Why must things like this always occur at that spot? Kaito…oh dear Kaito…

You have no idea of what is to happen in a month. You might not even get to the altar if everything goes right. I don't care if you get married to Lady Rin. I don't care if I can't be with you. I don't care if I have to crush my heart…

I just wish for you to live.

An image of his dazzling royal blue eyes and gallant smile appeared in my mind. All too soon it was replaced by a more horrible sight. My beloved prince strewn on the floor, his eyes life-less and dull…my hands tainted with red. I stumbled on a rock and I felt my legs grow weak, my breathing no longer steady. I gripped my hands together, my knuckles cold and my fingers shaking incredibly.

I stepped wrong and my vision was blinded with hot tears. This caused me to come crashing down onto the dirt. I remained there, my hands gripping the soil, my tears watering the grass. I had no energy to get back up. Pulling on handfuls of grass, I cried out in agony. Why must I kill him? WHY?! My teal hair brushed the ground as I raised my body to a kneeling position. It would better if I were dead…

I'm too much of a coward to kill myself. Plus, I need to look after the children.

I dusted myself off and stood up. Drying my tears with my forefingers, I straightened and began walking back to Meiko's stand. I must live through this, not for me but for the innocent kids.

I arrived to see Gumi still working at the stand. She asked me if anything was wrong to which I politely replied that I was fine. I smiled at her and she nodded, continuing her work. When I turned around, a shadow crossed my face. Not many people could guess what dark secrets a smile can hide. Not even the anguish at being a future murderer. I never knew smiling could take up so much effort. It had always been an effortless gesture and now I struggle to place it on my lips.

In thirty measly days…a life will end.

* * *

><p><strong>Len's P.O.V<strong>

I entered the castle once again, ready to give Kaito the news. I dashed across the halls only to be stopped.

"Why in such a hurry, Len?" Kiyoteru asked.

"No reason." I mumbled and pushed right past him. I didn't have time to deal with the butler at the moment, especially not THAT butler.

I admit I would've liked Miku to accept the money. For some reason, I thought that would solve our problems. Yet, I knew that was just wishful and foolish thought.

Skipping two steps at a time, I climbed up the stairs that led to the bedroom corridor. A familiar path eventually led me to Kaito's room. I knocked a couple of times to receive no reply.

Used to entering without Kaito formerly consenting my intrusion, I walked into the blue room to find it empty. My royal friend was nowhere to be seen. I checked inside his closets and even under the bed just in case. No Kaito.

Pouting, I left his bedroom. I wonder where-

My thoughts were interrupted by a sudden melody playing. It wasn't just any melody though…

It was a waltz.

Cautiously, I followed the trail of sound, my shoes making soft clicking noises on the tiled floor. Eventually it led me downstairs and to a double-door entrance. The music was coming from in there and I had a pretty good feeling about who was inside.

My bare fingertips touched the golden knob. I gulped and remained unsure if I wanted to go ahead and open the door.

"Do you really want to do that?"

I jumped at the sound of another person in the hallway. Kiyoteru stood leaning against the wall, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. His chocolate brown eyes were relaxed, but stern and determined. I hadn't been expecting him to pop up out of nowhere, much less if Gakupo wasn't near. His stealthy, creepy status in my mind just went up a notch.

"What do you mean? Why aren't you with Gakupo?" I questioned.

"He sent me where to watch over his nephew. The King thought Sir Kaito would try to ditch practice and you know what I mean."

I let out a small breath that I hadn't realized I had been holding. So my suspicions were true and Kaito was practicing the waltz with Rin, "I don't know what you mean."

Kiyoteru rolled his eyes in a very childish manner, "One word: Princess."

I blinked rapidly and felt my cheeks heat up, "W-What about Rin?"

He sighed and rubbed his temples with his gloved fingers, "Len, stop playing stupid I know everything."

My cerulean eyes widened a bit, "Y-You do?"

The butler nodded, "You love the Princess. That is very evident to me. I also know that Sir Kaito has a girl of his affections although I'm not sure who it is."

I'm surprised my jaw didn't hit the floor when I spoke, "How?"

Kiyo smirked, "I've seen you guys grow up together. I took care of Kaito before you came here and afterwards I had two boys to look after. Believe it or not, I'm very fond of you two and know you very well."

"Oh…" That was all I could mutter before softly smiling. I had never known Kiyo felt like that towards us. Heh, and here we always make fun of him. Now I kinda feel bad…

"Because I care about you, I don't recommend you look into that room. It will only further hurt you."

I didn't walk away from the door. Instead, I slowly slid down until I sat on the cold tile floor. This was growing to be too much for me.

"I know it hurts Len and please don't be mad at Sir Kaito. He doesn't want to marry the princess either. It's just that a royal must-"

"…Must sacrifice his happiness for his kingdom," I finished for him, "Or in Rin's case, her happiness."

He nodded serenely, "I'm afraid so. It's not an easy burden though."

I felt hot tears well up within my eyelids, "N-No it's not."

"There, there," Kiyoteru said in a soothing tone as he patted my back, "Things will get better, right? I used you call you a street boy as a term of annoyance and I apologize for that, but your past has given you the strength for your future."

He was right. I've faced physical pain before…and a lot of it too. I can't let this destroy me, not after all I've been through.

The fancy butler smiled, "That's better. Now that I'm assured the young monarch won't leave suddenly, I shall go report to King Gakupo."

He began walking away and I called out to him, "Kiyoteru!"

Turning on his heels and looking over his shoulder, the guy turned, "Yes Len?"

"Thank you."

Kiyoteru blinked a couple of times, clearly surprised, but then grinned. The lenses on his glasses gleamed as his long fingers put them back in place, "No problem."

With Gakupo's butler gone, I was left alone with the door once again. I used my fingers to trace random patterns on the green tiled floor. Kiyoteru was right about royals needing to sacrifice their happiness, but he never said anything about servants.

I stood up and placed one hand on the knob and another against the door. Slowly and cautiously, I pried the door open enough to let me see a sliver of what was happening inside.

Kaito had an arm around Rin's petite waist and another with his fingers entwined in hers. Today she wore an emerald green dress with black lace borders. It swept the white marble floor (yes, the floors in each room are a different color) as Kaito spun her around the room. I knew he doesn't like her and I knew she feels nothing towards him, but I still felt a powerful pang in my heart. Kaito's boot stepped on Rin's dress and they both stumbled around for a bit. The blue-haired prince apologized frantically and only caused her to lose her balance once again. He caught her before she fell and the princess thanked him. They laughed for a while and then continued dancing. It was then that I closed the door once again.

I had always believed in my strength, both emotionally and physically. Yet, this… this is a new kind of pain…a searing pain that I fear could tear me apart. What if Rin truly doesn't want to be with me? Then what is the use? She said she loved me… I know she does, but still… She would manage without me. She could live a happy life.

It took me a while to register the tear that slid down my cheek. I've cried more since Rin arrived than I've

ever done in my whole life. I should've listened to Kiyoteru. I suck when it comes to these things…

* * *

><p><strong>Rin's P.O.V<strong>

Luka had dragged me downstairs to practice the waltz with Kaito. Yet, I hadn't known she was going to completely abandon me. When I arrived, the ballroom had been empty. The Prince was nowhere to be seen. I sighed and stood by a window on looking the royal gardens. How did I ever end up here? I hadn't been so happy back at my kingdom, but at least I didn't have to deal with these sort of problems.

I was to be wed in a month and a half, with my engagement ball within a month. I am in love with a servant boy who is under the care of my fiancée. If this is the only way to help my kingdom then so be it…

Yet, that doesn't mean I agree to it. Sadly though, there is nothing I can't do anything about it. I can only be in the background and hope something happens to free me of this burden. Or that someone does something…

A sudden intrusion into the ball room interrupted my reverie. Kaito stumbled in, tripping on something, and ultimately crashing into the room. Oblivious to my presence, the elder guy rushed back onto his feet and pounded on the door with his gloved fists.

"Kiyoteru! Hello? Let me out of here! I'm just going to jump out the window or something! You listening to me, you uptight butler?"

"It would be better for you to calm down Sir Kaito, I have strict orders to make you practice." The butler replied from beyond the safety of the double doors, "So please have a good time."

"What? So because my uncle told you to make practice that gives you authority to literally drag my butt downstairs and over here knowing full well that I have no hand-eye coordination?! I am still the heir to the throne you know!"

"Exactly why I am worried, Sir," the other man replied before adding, "If you do well I'll bring you ice-cream later."

"What am I? A little boy?" Kaito yelled at the doors long after the glasses wearing man was gone, "You think you can bribe me? …I better find a bowl of vanilla ice-cream in my room tonight Hiyama!"

Groaning loudly, he turned around for the first time. His dark blue eyes widened when he saw me standing in the back.

"Oh holy ice-cream, Rin I didn't see you! I-I'm sorry about that. It's not that I don't want to be with you or anything it's just that Hiyama is a jerk." Kaito rambled, his face a light pink.

I smiled a little, " It's okay, I understand."

He went over to me and sat on the floor, "How will we manage?"

I don't know why I did it, but I reached down to stroke his blue hair. I guess there was something about this guy that made me want to embrace him. Not in an amorous way, rather in a cuddly way. You should see this guy's face. It truly rivals Len's puppy face. He seems so sad, heartbroken even. I sure hope I don't look the same.

In very few time, I trusted Kaito like a very close friend. I don't know why, something about his personality is very warming and comfortable. I sighed, if there is no way I could get together with Len then I should get along with the man I will be living with for the rest of my life, no?

"Let's start practicing okay? No offense, but have you ever danced a waltz before?"

He grinned sheepishly before shaking his head, visibly embarrassed.

I laughed without feeling forced, "That's why I can teach you."

Kaito studied my stretched out hand carefully, keeping his gloved palm hidden. I also understood his uneasiness. I bet he feels that by accepting my friendship, he would be betraying Miku in some way. I feel the same way towards Len, but as I said before, my feelings for each boy are well defined.

Hesitantly, he gave me his larger, gloved hand and I helped him stand up. Kaito played the featured melody and awkwardly stood in front of me.

I smiled a little and placed one of his hands on my waist and took the other in my own. The hand that rested on my waist hovered, not truly touching me. I rolled my eyes and placed it back down, telling him to get used to it since we would soon be…soon be…

I couldn't get myself to say "married."

We couldn't get it right after many tries. We were so absorbed in dancing that we didn't even notice it grow dark outside. Finally, when it seemed we were going to end the dance without any complications, he stepped on my dress. We stumbled around and in his exaggerated motions for forgiveness, bumped into me. I fell backwards but Kaito caught me before I fell.

We laughed out of nervousness probably, not used to the close contact between us. Plus, being with one another just reminded us of our respective loved ones so that didn't lighten the situation.

I heard the door close which scared me since I hadn't even realized it was open.

"Who…?"

Kaito shrugged, "Probably my stalker."

"Stalker?"

"Kiyoteru. My uncle is making him keep an eye on me so I wouldn't run away. I guess he took my threat of escaping through the window seriously."

"Oh…"

"Hmmm," the blue haired man said pensively, "I wonder where Len is. He should be back from…"

Anxiety and fear flashed across his handsome features. He began pacing back and forth, agitated by some unknown person or event.

"Where is he? He should be back by now…maybe something happened. I should've gone with him. No, Miku would never…Where is he?"

At the mention of Len, I became more attentive to what the prince had to say. The tone he spoke in only made me fidget with the hem of my dress.

As if on cue, someone knocked on the door.

"Come in." Kaito spoke out.

To my surprise and relief, it was Len Kagamine who walked in. Kaito looked at him for a second and without hesitation ran to tackle his younger friend.

"You had me worried! I was about to go look for you!" he complained as he embraced the blonde.

Len kept his gaze on the floor as if it were the most interesting thing he had seen in his entire life. I tucked some loose strands behind my ear and tried making contact with his usually sparkling cerulean eyes.

"I have news about your request."

Kaito nodded and then his eyes darted to me, "Er, let's discuss it in my room, okay?"

By the way his fingers were constantly fidgeting and how he was blinking rapidly, I knew it must be something important. Something he didn't want me to hear.

Suddenly, I felt very out of place. They needed their space to talk something out and here I stood in the way. I was about to excuse myself when Len spoke.

"Now if you excuse us Princess Rin," he spoke softly, not looking up at me, "We have matters to discuss."

I nodded, hoping that he would at least look at me. I started feeling really guilty. Was he acting this way because I wouldn't open the door this morning? Had I acted too rashly?

(Flashback)

"_Rin, can I come in? We need to talk."_

_I remained silent, huddled in the corner of my bed. I didn't want to face him or my emotions would surely get the better of me and I would betray my promise to Kaito._

"_I know you are in there."_

_I grabbed a pillow and pondered if I should throw it at him to remember old times but relented not to. He wasn't at fault this time. I felt really bad making it seem like it was all happening due to him._

"_Please Rin."_

"_Go away…" I said, my voice sounding overtly loud in the quiet chamber._

"_I won't so it is no use to persuade me otherwise."_

_Augh! So stubborn, damn it…exactly like I am... He's the man I love after all. _

"_Please…" I pleaded softly, "Give up."_

"_I told you once and I told you again that I won't. I found true love after eighteen years and you think I'm going to give it up so easily? No, I'm sorry Rin but not happening. Unless I figure that you could be better off without me, I will fight for you."_

_I buried my head into a pillow, not wanting to believe his beautiful words. It's no use because I am as stubborn as he is. Due to that I won't break my word, even if Len drags me out of the castle._

"_It's useless, so stop. You will only hurt us both. Now leave."_

_At this, the other end went quiet. I walked over to see if he was still there. I opened the door slightly and my heart dropped when it revealed an empty corridor. _

_A tear trickled down my cheek and I used my forefinger to wipe it away, "I'm sorry…my love."_

(Flashback end)

Len glanced over his shoulder to finally meet my gaze. His eyes reflected sadness and heartbreak, probably both from within him and from my very own eyes. He smiled sadly before walking away with Kaito.

The doors closed and I slid to the floor. Realization hit me like a sack of rugged bricks. I couldn't contain my tears and they flowed freely from my eyes, showing no sign of stopping soon.

Though I knew it was for the best, it still hurt immensely. I had probably just lost my only chance of happiness, the love of my life, forever…

Despite this, I knew I wasn't the only one. I wouldn't be the only one crying at midnight.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well I guess this marks the halfway mark for T.B.a.P.M.T, more or less. So expect everything to start being more quick paced and at certain times more serious. Next chapter almost done so no fear~ Three other chapters are done for three stories that I shall update this week! **

**Nya, I'll post on dA tomorrow since I have no will to remain awake at the moment~ Sorry guys~  
><strong>

**Thank you for your support~ We are currently at 79 reviews~ Woot~ Maybe this fic will reach 100 reviews? *wink wink, nudge nudge***

**Review Responses:**

**Cookie Addiction: Yes character deaths are bad! Unless they themselves are bad xD and yeah she kinda is~**

**XxNepetaRainbowAkemixX: Sorry for the wait~**

**Ten-Faced: Yes Cendrillon~ Thank you~**

**OldRivalShipper: Thank you~ ^u^**

**Vocagirl23: Hehehe~**

**Guest: thank you!**

**Juzinha89: Glad those are filled up ^u^ Yes, although he seems discouraged at the moment :'( Yes~ Let's see what happens~**

**PinkyShrill: Your review was so…beautiful? Touching? I don't know but it sure did boost my morale and confidence~! I tried adding more detail this chapter~ Once again thank you very much!**

** . : It is turning angsty, no? It won't be for too long though… it will eventually work out xD I think I only have one story that is halfway xD**

**Lolly1o1: Whooo? xD**


End file.
